Hua Feng
by Serositannia
Summary: Feng is just your average teenage girl, living happily with her Mother until one day her Father that she's never met before just walks into her life with a present...  Thus starts Feng's adventures in Second Life... Rated T for Language... Disclaimer!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first 1/2 Prince fanfic and I hope that all you 1/2 prince fans like it...**

**Remember to review so that I know to coninue and enjoy (I want ten reviews to continue!)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing (Not the original 1/2 Prince story, Not the characters, and Not a lot of other things!) Yu Wo owns them!**

* * *

><p>My eighteenth birthday came and passed with my only getting money as a present. I'd only gotten money for my birthday since I turned six and I'd saved it all up in the bank because I had nothing to spend it on. My pay checks also came in the mail on my birthday which added to the money pool this year, so over all I had quite a bit- my bank account read well over ten thousand at this point.<p>

Mom's always telling me to go and buy something for myself but to be honest I don't know what to buy because everything is boring. I thought for the longest time on buying some video games and maybe a night helmet so I could play even in my sleep but I had no one to get on and play with- I was too much of an oddity here to have any friends.

I was the only one in this whole back washed city somewhere in the mountains of southern Virginia- besides my Mother and Grandparents- who had Asian blood in them. I was half Chinese and half French. People look at me and think I'm odd because I look Chinese except for this long thick mass of red-blonde hair that falls past my waist. Not to mention one of my eyes is a very dark green- it looks black in certain light- and the other is this red-brown that's more red than anything else.

"Hua Feng, come down here right now," Mom called. She sounded irritated so I knew better than to stall.

I raced down the stairs from my attic bedroom down to the living room which was the most possible place she'd be. When I reached the living room there was a huge surprise for me: sitting in Grandpa's big leather chair next to the fireplace was a red-blonde Frenchman.

"Feng, come over here," Mom said. She was standing next to the Frenchman, "There is someone I'd like you to meet."

I cautiously inched forward towards them, unsure of what to do. I noticed that his eyes were the same red-brown as my one eye and I was pretty sure who this man was.

"Come and meet your Father," Mom said confirming my suspicions and I froze, still five feet away from them.

This was the man who'd slept with my Mom for a night then left her to go back to his home country and his French wife and three kids. This was the rich zillionaire Frenchman who my Mom was secretary to and had been used by for nearly three months. He didn't even care that he had another child- otherwise known as **ME**!

My so called 'Father' stood up wand walked over to me holding out his hand all formal like. "It's nice to meet you, Feng. My name is Richard Maximillion, head of the Maximillion corporations."

I stepped back away from him. What did I care if I came off rude? This man hadn't been around for eighteen years of my life and then some! And now he just wanted to step right into it as if he had always been there? No way in Hell!

"Feng?" Mom asked startled. "I thought you'd always wanted to meet your Father?"

"That was when I was a little girl who didn't know any better," I said. "I'm not about to let some stranger just walk in and say that he's my Father and automatically believe him especially since he hasn't been there for my whole life."

"Smart kid, Hui-ying," Richard grunted appreciatively. "Not at all naïve. She has a good head on her shoulders."

I snorted. 'Good head on her shoulders' my ass! Who the Hell do you think you are?

"I'd like to give you this as a piece offering of sorts if you will," Richard said walking over to the chair he'd been sitting in and picking up a giant package that I'd just noticed was sitting next to it. "I know you kids like this sort of thing and your Mom said that you didn't have this yet, so I decided to get one for you. It's the least I can do to start making up for all those birthdays and holidays that I have missed over the last eighteen years."

I nodded in thanks even if I wasn't thankful. I didn't need a Dad and I didn't want one. Though I was curious about what the gift was.

* * *

><p>After Richard left I walked to my room and hid the gift in my closet, determined not to open it no matter how curious I was; after all curiosity killed the cat. Sadly, satisfaction brought the cat in question back and that lead me straight to my closet an hour later.<p>

"Damn stupid old man," I muttered pulling the package out of my closet. "Had to make me so damn curious didn't you? Why do I have to be like the freaking cat?"

Yup, satisfaction brought me back. The gift was the Sleep Game Helmet and an account for the MMORPG game _Second Life_. Damn, evil bastard! Had to get me something that I was curious to try out, didn't you?

Well since I had it there was no point in not at least trying it out for myself. I might even meet the spokesperson Prince if I get good enough and even _**I**_ had to admit that he was hot! So that night as I went to bed I loaded the game into the game console as I set my alarm clock for eight the next morning so I could get up and help Mom cook breakfast as usual.

When I entered the game it was pitch black and for a moment I thought I'd broken it. Turns out they had me waiting till a GM could help me create my toon- so many people had been joining the game since Prince and his friends had defeated the Dictator of Life or whoever he was.

"Welcome to Second Life," a male voice said behind me. This GM was a very hot Russian guy with beautiful blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. "My name is Jeremy and I shall help you in the creation of your avatar but before we begin, allow me to scan your body so that the next time you log in you can log in you can pick up immediately from where you left off."

The retarded scan took ten whole minutes to my surprise. What were they scanning? My DNA structure and organ formation? You'd have thought it would have been much quicker than that but it wasn't.

"Now we can start with the creation of your avatar," Jeremy said smiling at me. Well at least he wasn't a cold, stoic bastard. "Let's start with race: do you have any preferences? I can show you what you'd look like as each race you want to demo, but keep in mind that once your avatar is fully made you cannot change it at all."

"Hmm," I thought. I wanted to be pretty, that I knew; I know that I can be a bit vain at times. "Can I see myself as a royal elf, a blood elf, a night elf, a human, and a fairy, please?"

Each version of me popped up and they all greeted me and I said hi back- though the blood elf kept sneering at me which ticked me off to no end. The night elf was a tiny bit too, well, like the night- yeah I know it's a cliché. The human I didn't want because I saw that version of me in the mirror every day and I really didn't like the wings on the Fairy version of me.

I was complaining too much and I knew it but hey, if I have to look at something in the mirror for the whole night I want it to be pretty and up to MY standards- which I admit, are tremendously high- and not someone else's. The royal elf however, was what I was looking for, most likely…

Her hair was really long- it fell past her knee's- and wavy. It was a nice golden-red color that was a lot like my hair color but not exactly like it- this was more gold than mine. Her eyes were still my eyes but instead of medium brown skin like mine, hers was a lovely golden cream color that made her look illuminating. She was also taller than me by nearly six inches and her chest was a tad bit bigger than mine was- though I think that was Jeremy's doing.

"I chose the royal elf," I said as I continued to circle and examine the shy elf who was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Nice choice," Jeremy nodded his approval. Was it me or was that drool I see? "Now you can either beautify or uglify yourself by 10%."

I just looked at him and said, "I am a girl, what do you think I want?"

"Want me to see if I can get the beautification raised to thirty?" He grinned raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I nodded. Good boy, you understand how the normal female mind works. Though that could just be his hormones at work…

He managed to get the beautification raised to 20% but the company would go no higher, much to both of our displeasures. After we were finished with our creation however, we were both very pleased with the results- even though he dropped hints of dating throughout most of it.

"Shoot, even for a girl you have major talents when it comes to making something perfect," Jeremy complimented me as we stood there gazing at my avatar. Now here curves flowed into each other more gracefully than before and now she had this sophisticated and graceful beauty in her looks that would make anyone bend to her will- even most other girls save the rare case that could outshine her.

"I know," I said smugly. "Now not even newbie cloths can make her look hideous."

"Want to be my-" Jeremy started.

"Sorry, but I like working on my own and I'm not interested in a relationship right now," I said, expertly cutting him off. "I'll let you know if that changes though."

Jeremy nodded and asked me which continent I wanted to be born on.

"It doesn't really matter," I said. "Though, I think I'd prefer to be more central so that it's easier to get around."

"Then I'll put you in the central continent," Jeremy smiled. "I'll ask my friend to look after you. Hopefully she won't corrupt you too much."

And with that my avatar came flying at me at the same time I flew at it. Next thing I knew I was waking up in a haystack in the middle of a field just outside the newbie village- or what I hoped was the newbie village.

I sat up and looked around and saw that the village was indeed the newbie village but there were very few people, all of them were elves of one race or another. I stood up and got out of the haystack and brushed as much of the hay off of me as I could- though I suspected that my hair was a mess! Hair and hay do NOT mix at all. I started to walk towards the village hoping to ask someone to tell me what I was supposed to do when it hit me: I was supposed to go out and kill something. But what was I supposed to kill and with what?

Ah well, I'd ask someone in the village. The first person I saw I asked- unfortunately that first person was a male character. He got down on his knees and begged me to marry his- what type of guy would actually beg a woman to marry him? The second was a female who happened to prefer women and the scene from the last time happened again. Both times I ran away as fast as I could until I lost them.

The apothecary was where I chose to hide the second time. Lucky for me the person at the desk was not only female but she was an NPC to boot! Thank God!

"Excuse me, Ma'am," I asked politely.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the NPC asked me.

"Well, um, I'd asked a couple other players for help but they ended up chasing me vying for my hand in marriage," I started and the NPC looked at me in amusement. "And well I was wondering if you could tell me how to access my stats and tell me how I'm supposed to start and such."

"Haven't looked at the website at all have you?" the NPC smiled at me in a motherly way.

"Nope," I said honestly. "I didn't even know I was going to play until my so called 'Father' popped up out of nowhere and gave me the game as an apology for not being there through the first eighteen years of my life."

"Awww, what a nice Father," the NPC cooed. Didn't she hear the part where he hadn't been there for eighteen years? "Well first things first. To see your stats just say system. You have some beginning pieces of armor and a weapon in your pouch on your belt, as well. To start off you go east towards the river and there you'll find man-eating slimes to go and kill. Though be warned they're not as cute and harmless as they seem. Good Luck and have fun playing."

"Thank you, Ma'am," I smiled at her for the help and left the shop after buying two starter health potions with the couple coppers that I had started off with. I walked in the direction she told me to and within five minutes I saw little tiny, cute yet gross balls of slime hopping around by a great river.

Approaching one cautiously as I remembered what the NPC said, I picked up a four foot long tree branch that just happened to by lying near my foot and I pocked on of the slimes. The thing leapt past the stick and tried to bite me with an over=sized mouth that was totally disproportionate considering his body.

"Fucker," I cursed as I failed to bat it away with the sick and it chomped down hard on my wrist and starting drooling while chomping; it was painful to say the least. I grabbed it with my free hand and chucked it as far as I could and it splatted into a tree…

**Man-Eating Slimes attack successful: Elva -15hp**

**Elvas attack successful: Man-Eating Slime -22hp; Elva has learned the new skills: Experienced Throw Level 1, Strong Arm Level 1, Rage Level 1**

**Man Eating Slime dead: Elva +20xp**

What the bloody hell? Hmmm….

I went on a rampage, chucking any slime within a thousand yard radius at trees and gaining xp and experimenting on how else I could kill them. By the time I was done I was level twelve and I hadn't even realized it; not to mention that I'd learned quite a few new skills and scared the snot out of every slime within two thousand meters- and a couple of other players to boot…

* * *

><p>As I made my way back to the newbie village I noticed a small hut at the edge of the forest- close enough to be considered part of the village without really being part of it. I walked over to it and knocked on the door. An old man in his fifties opened the door and smiled at me.<p>

"How can I help you, Youngling?" He said in a nice sounding voice- like the voice of the one grandparent who you love most and you actually listen to their stories because you are just that mesmerized by their voice.

"Why do you live so far from the village?" I asked on impulse for no apparent reason.

"Because we Researchers like to be farther apart so that we can observe and learn better," The old man smiled.

"What's a Researcher?"

"We study the other classes and learn from them; we are kind of like all the classes put together into one, only we aren't as strong as they are in their special skill even though we're close," the old man said beckoning me into his house and a woman who I thought to be his wife set some tea on the table as we sat down and he started talking to me. "We watch, we listen, we learn… The game creators put us outside of the city for two reasons: 1) we like it here and 2) not many people know of this class and if they did we'd be overrun with people who wanted to be one. However, now we only take those who are able to find this place."

"Congratulations, Youngling," the Old woman said smiling down at me. "You are the first Elf, let alone Royal Elf, to have found us and you are blessed with a lot of luck."

"I only just started playing about an hour and a half ago," I said. "I only just made level twelve."

"You are indeed luck if that is so," the old man chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Unlike the other classes we require for you to be level fifteen to start, so as such it was a stroke of luck that you've already passed level ten and will be able to become one of us quicker if you wish. If not we could help you become another class right now."

"I want to try the Researcher class," I said because it sounded neat and I'd be unique- I loved being unique 99.9% of the time. I was very intrigued.

"Then go north into the woods and start leveling by killing the wolves there," the old woman said. "You'll level quicker by killing them than those disgusting slimes- they get boring after level ten don't they dearie."

"Oh yeah," I laughed. "Thanks Auntie, Uncle. I'll be back after two and a half levels."

* * *

><p>I jogged north until the first wolf came into sight and then I snuck behind it and kicked it into the air just high enough for me to get a belly cut to I'd kill it instantly- I wanted to level as quickly and efficiently as possible and thank the gods of Second Life that my clothes were dark red, loose cotton pants and a loose grey cotton shirt over the breast band. Within no time I'd killed an uncountable number of wolves and gained not just the two and a half levels I needed to hit fifteen, but I was now nearly level eighteen.<p>

I wondered south, knowing that eventually I'd come to the edge of the forest and from there I could easily find the little hut again. I was waiting to distribute my talent points until I knew what ones I needed and I had lots of them saved up. I had my mind set on rocking this class no matter what it took…

"Well aren't you the over achiever," Uncle laughed as I came back in and told both him and Auntie my level. "You'll do well in this class."

"Now let's get you started on the quest chain to become a Researcher, shall we?" Auntie said smiling proudly at me. I decided I loved these NPC's much better than my family- even if Mom was the best mom in the universe, these two rocked. "First you are to go to the Assassins trainer and talk to him about being an assassin and then he'll talk for a while and give you another quest to do and then you'll learn some assassin skills during it."

"Once you're done with him you'll come back here and we'll give you the next part of the chain and so on and so forth," Uncle smiled at me. I got to have assassin skills! This was getting better and better: I loved assassins with all their stealth…

"Now off with you," Auntie said shooing me out the door. "You don't have forever you know."

"Thanks, I'll be back soon," I called as I jogged down a path next to the hut that I had found that lead directly to the village.

* * *

><p>It took me a grand total of 4 and a half hours to finish the chain quest and become a Researcher. I'd gone to every single class trainer and learned the basic skills to each and done the quests that each trainer had given me. I'd found it highly amusing and simple. By the end of those four and a half hours I was level 25 and I had an unspeakable number of unused talent points in my arsenal.<p>

I was heading through the forest to get back to the hut when I came across a giant white wolf. He was simply so beautiful that I wanted to kill him and take his fur- a benefit of being a Researcher, I'd learned, was that I could easily master the professions without even paying for it if I just watched what the other players where doing.

As I went to sneak up behind him, he caught my sent and turned so fast I was surprised that he didn't get whiplash. If I hadn't been in dreamland thinking of the loot that I could get from him, maybe I wouldn't have gotten hit. Sadly, I was in Dreamland and I did get hit. The attack was so powerful that it took nearly half my health.

**Wolf King attack successful: Elva -350hp**

The fucker! He was getting ready to charge at me again but I dodged with the quick reflexes that I'd learned from the assassin trainer and watching other players all night- thank God I didn't have to get up today since it was summer break.

I tried to get him with a kick so that I could belly cut him but he was so heavy that he didn't budge an inch; I didn't even cut him and the poison that I coated my blade with- courtesy of both the assassin and thief trainers- just remained uselessly on his fur. Damn it, how do I always get myself into these messes?

He turned around to charge me again so I did the only thing I could do at the moment until I figured out how to kill him: I ran like a bat out of hell and all hell was after me! I climbed the first tree I reached and I sat there just out of his reach as he started jumping up and down trying to take a big chomp out of me.

Now what should I do in this situation? Well, me being me, I decided to taunt it- wasn't my brightest idea but I needed to relieve a little bit of stress before I could think of anything. "Nah, nah, you can't get me! Muahahahahaha!" I knew I sounded like an evil maniac at the moment but I didn't care. I was having fun pissing of the bastard who'd locked me in the God forsaken tree!

**Elva had learned the new abilities: Speed Climb Level 1; Maniac Laughter Level 1**

**Elva has learned the ability: Maniac Laughter Level 2**

Hmmm, wonder what the Maniac Laughter ability did… "System!"

**Maniac Laughter Level 2: An evil laugh that can scare players and monsters under level 30 within a forty yard range**

Sweet, I loved that ability! I'd be using that more often- much to their people's horror. Hmmm, it said works on monsters as well? I looked around for the Wolf King only to see it hiding behind a tree glaring at me with tears in its eyes… What the Fuck? This game was really weird… I love it!

I climbed out of the tree and walked over to where the Wolf King was hiding and shouted 'Boo!' To say he passed out was an understatement to the nth degree…

**Elva has successfully killed the Wolf King: Elva has received +325xp**

**Elva has learned the new ability: Scare Attack Level 1**

Weirder and more awesome by the minute… I can't believe I actually gave the Wolf King a heart attack just by saying 'Boo!' I was rolling on the ground laughing my but off when a group of three elves climbed out of a tree at the other side of the small clearing that I'd 'fought' the Wolf King in.

"You think she's okay?"

"For a beauty like her she sure is insane."

"She's going to be my new idol! Not even prince has a laugh that evil!"

When I finally got my laugher under lock and key I stood up and whipped the laughing tears out of my eyes and looked at the three elves and smiled at them.

"Hello," I said happily. I recognized my GM Jeremy among the group and smiled at him. "Long time no see Jeremy."

"When we made your avatar I had no notions that you'd turn out to be so evil," Jeremy shuddered. "Geeze Elva, you're scarier than even the Dictator of Life was."

"Awesome," I started laughing again. "I love this game."

"Yup this chick it totally insane," the other male elf of the group said. He was hot and sexy- even by elf standards!

"Hi, I'm Elva," I said walking over to him. "And your name is…?"

"None of your business."

"Nice to meet you, none of your business," I laughed holding out my hand. He growled at me making me laugh harder.

"Hi, my name's Sierra," the female Elf of the group said walking over to me and taking my hand and shaking it. "I love you, you are awesome, and can I be your sidekick?"

The sexy Elf spluttered and choked while Jeremy laughed. I just stood there in stunned silence.

"My sidekick?" I breathed.

"Yeah, since you're obviously meant to be the superhero," Sierra looked at me with innocent eyes.

"Oh God," the Sexy Elf muttered slapping his hand over his face.

"Calm down, Elrohir," Jeremy laughed. "Your sister need's a little bit of corruption in her life and Elva'd be great for her."

"Jeremiah," the sexy elf, Elrohir, snarled. "If you let that, that monster corrupt my baby sister, I swear on my parents' grave that I'll kill you all the way back to level one. And this time I won't be helping you level at all."

"Hey," I said annoyed. I wasn't a monster! "I'm deeply offended."

"Do I care?"

"Guess not," I shrugged and let it go. Who was I to complain about what people thought about me anyway- even if it was a sexy elf? "Now time to start skinning this thing; I really want to make a nice big white wolf skin bag."

The three elves just stared at me as I took out my skinning knife, sharpened it then started skinning up the wolf then started making a fire to cook the meat- hey it was something I didn't have to pay for and I was getting hungry after all that laughing.

"Want some," I offered after the meat was done cooking. "It's actually pretty good once; I even put some of my spices on it."

Sierra and Jeremy looked at each other and shrugged as if to say 'how bad can it be?' and walked over to try some. Elrohir however rolled his eyes and proceeded to glare at me. He'd eventually cave in; this meat was delicious-even better than my Moms cooking. It took a whole ten minutes before he took a piece and ate it- he even said that it didn't taste too, too bad the liar; he loved it judging by the look in his eyes.

"So Elva, what class did you choose," Jeremy asked as we ate.

"I was about to turn in the last quest for my class," I told them. "I'm becoming a Researcher."

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked it: REVIEW!<strong>

**If you didn't like it: then too bad!**

**So please Review :} And remember I need TEN review to continue.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Sero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I realised that I shouldn't put up the minimum review rate just yet so here's the next chapter...**

**And just because there is no minimum requirement doesn't mean i don't want reviews! I at least want one or two, please.**

**So hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it's dedicated to the ONLY PERSON who reviewed the last chapter: DinoDinosaur.**

**Anonymous reviewing is allowed so there is no reason not to review (but don't take advantage of it because if you say things that I deem inapropriate i can and will delete it.)**

**So hope you like it and please remember to REVIEW!**

**And lastly is the Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say this but... I own nothing (-_-)**

* * *

><p>I arrived back at Aunties and Uncles hut after losing Jeremy and Sierra- they had wanted me to tell them every single detail and then Sierra wanted to become a Researcher, too. It took me nearly an hour to lose them and I'd also had to blackmail Elrohir with the fact that I could corrupt his precious little sister into a mini me. After that it'd been easy to lose them after we tied them to a nearby tree with Elrohir watching for me to get away before they were able to come after me.<p>

"Welcome back, Dearie," Auntie smiled as I let myself back into the hut- they'd given me permission after the fifth quest. "You've finished the Necromancy quest?"

"Yup," I smiled. "Though, I'm going to have to wake up soon and help my mother cook breakfast."

"We have a spare bedroom that you may use if you wish," Uncle said smoking his cigar. "It's mostly used as storage right now, but there's a bed and clean sheets."

"Thank you," I grinned. "I really appreciate this."

"It's no trouble, Dearie," Auntie said hugging me like we were real family. "We're always happy to help."

* * *

><p>When I woke up to my alarm blaring, I got out of bed and into the shower. As I entered the kitchen the last thing I expected to see was sawn. My 'Father' was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee mug at hand and chatting up my Mother while she was preparing for breakfast. To say I was shocked was an understatement.<p>

"Morning, Feng," Mom said when she saw me frozen in the kitchen doorway. "Can you go collect some eggs from the chicken coop for me? I was thinking omelets for breakfast. Don't stare at your Father; I know I've raised you better than that."

I glared at Richard before stalking across the kitchen and picked up the egg basket before stalking out the back door towards the chicken coop. I heard my mother try to reassure Richard that I'd warm up to him eventually as the door slammed shut behind me.

After I returned with a little over a dozen eggs, I saw my Mom sitting at the table with Richard looking through the photo album Grandma had made of my childhood. I dropped the egg basket on the counter not too gently and grabbed the album from Richards hands before leaving the kitchen- I refused to help mom cook if he was there. My mom was probably shocked out of her mine by my behavior but I didn't care- he'd left us for his pretty French wife and then once she croaked he come back.

"Hua Feng, get back here now," I heard my Mom yelling after me. "You don't treat guests- let alone your father- like that."

I actually ignored my mother for the first time in my life and continued on up the stairs and to my room where I locked my door and didn't let anyone in. I skipped both breakfast and lunch in favor of playing my guitar and my piano. I loved music almost as much as my mother. It was killing me to ignore her and to disappoint her but I couldn't stand that man more than I loved her.

Soon I remembered that I could get completely away from my family; the second life head set was sitting right there on my bed stand. Ironic that Richards gift would be the means for me to get away from him. I laughed under my breath as I picked up the headset and put it on.

As I laid down on the bed I heard Mom, my Grandparents and Richard over something. I didn't know what but I didn't care and so I turned on the headset and entered the world of Second Life.

* * *

><p>"Hello Dearie," Auntie said as she set a fresh batch of eggs and toast in front of me and I smiled in thanks at her. I wonder what would happen if I stayed in Second Life forever. Was it possible?<p>

"Ah, here's our little mischief maker to be," Uncle said walking into the house with two buckets of water.

"Here," I said taking one of the buckets. "Let me help, Uncle."

"So what are you planning to do today, Child?" Uncle asked smiling at me.

"I was planning on training," I said. "I want to work as hard as I can until I'm about to pass out from exhaustion. I want to become strong."

"Don't work yourself too hard," Auntie said frowning a little bit. "That could have the opposite effect than the one you want."

"I know, but I need to get some things off my mind," I said bowing my head.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really," I said smiling gratefully at them. I quickly finished my breakfast and said goodbye as I raced out of the house and into the woods with the two new weapons I'd gotten before I'd logged off.

I pulled out a long bow that was even bigger than me and a quiver full of arrows out of my bag and put the quiver on my back. I had always wanted to learn archery. It seemed to medieval to me and all the things that could be achieved by it amazed me- and I also wanted to learn the trick on how to shoot an arrow into the butt of another.

I carved a couple meager targets into the surrounding trees with a small carving knife I'd looted yesterday and started shooting. I learned quickly that I'd have to hold the bow tightly and keep my bow arm out of the way of the string when I released. After ten minutes of shooting I knew that I'd have a really bad bruise there unless I healed it but I didn't want to waste my mana or any potions.

Under one of the trees to the left of me I noticed some herbs that I recognized from real life that were medicinal in nature- would they still be medicinal in the game? I picked a tiny bit of the herb and put it in my mouth and within seconds the slight swelling on my arm went down and the pain was gone. Hmm, maybe I should experiment with stuff like this and take notes on my findings…

* * *

><p>After about two hours of shooting I was finally able to hit the first target- the one that was closest to me and about 10 yards away- nearly 3 out of every five shots. I decided that I should change my training a tiny bit and I started rotating the targets. MY goal was to make drawing and shooting become second nature and not spend a trillion years deciding where I'd have to aim in order to hit. I also wanted to get much faster.<p>

Hours and many herbs later my arms were sore but I was much better- in my mind at least. A real Archer could probably do much, much better but I knew that I was better than most people for only starting that day. I was able to hit all of the closer targets but I missed most of the ones that were farther away. I knew that I should set up a routine and I was planning on buying a couple parchment notebooks the next time I went into town along with some ink and quills- it was a good thing I'd learned Calligraphy in fourth grade.

As I walked back to Auntie and Uncles I heard something following me, so I decided that I'd test my skills a tiny bit. I moved faster than I'd ever moved before and disappeared into a nearby tree and made sure that I could see everything on the ground. A minute later a familiar elf walked underneath my tree and looked around- he was obviously startled that he'd lost me.

I chuckled and dropped out of the tree and landed behind him. I tapped the shoulder that I wasn't behind and he turned in that direction as I stepped in front of him. I nearly fell to the ground laughing as her turned back to me and jumped nearly a foot into the air.

"You little-," Elrohir started to snarl at me but I cut him off.

"Oh, you should have seen your face," I laughed. "It was priceless."

"At least some one enjoys this," he snapped. "Now tell me what you were doing back there."

"What do you mean?" I said as I stopped laughing.

"You were shooting off arrows in any random direction and you wasted them by not even bothering to collect them- even the broken ones you could have sold for a tiny bit of money or used as kindling," he snapped and held out two bundles- one full of arrows and the other filled with broken arrows.

I glared at him, "I was practicing. And I was going to go back after I got some lunch."

"So you don't eat wolf meat 24/7," He said implying that I was some sort of barbarian.

"No I don't," I said angrily. "I only eat it when I have to. If I ate it 24/7 I'd run out of spices and money rather quickly- do you know how much spices cost? It's damn expensive!"

"Then I'd be finding as many ways to save money if I were you," he said as I took the bundles from him. "Also if you want to become a better archer you could go to Infinite City- their head archer Legolas is one of the best and he'd probably give you some tips instead of you wasting time like this."

"I'll remember that," I said as I turned my back on him and stalked off towards the hut. The only reason I did this without worry is because I knew he didn't want to be a Researcher. Elrohir was happy to just be a blood thirsty elven knight. I knew he was still following me and I didn't mind- what girl wouldn't? Most girls would kill to have a hot and sexy elven bishie following them and I got it for free!

* * *

><p>I followed the path I'd made on the way to the clear patch in the woods, stopping here and there to collect some different types of herbs that I wanted to experiment with. Elrohir just followed me silently and watched what I was doing and once, when he saw that an herb that I was after was too high up in a tree, he helped.<p>

"Welcome back, Dearie," Auntie greeted me as I came into speaking range. She was sitting on the front porch of the hut knitting. I walked over and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"How was your training?" Uncle asked he was chopping fire wood nearer to the woods.

"It was wonderful," I said smiling. "I found some herbs that I wanted to try experimenting with, maybe find out their used and write them down for later reference."

"Good, you are learning," Auntie grinned as she finished off the row she was knitting and started on the next. "Experimentation is good; thinking outside the box is good. Learn from every mistake and explore every idea; that is what we do."

"Doing these things will help you make up the gap between you and the other classes," Uncle said. "You can also make money from what you discover."

Elrohir raised his eyebrow at the old couple but remained silent. It was then that Auntie noticed him, "And who is this young handsome man?"

Auntie set down her knitting and walked over and circled around Elrohir like she was inspecting stock.

"Auntie, this is Elrohir," I said as she continued to inspect him. I smirked thinking that she probably thought that we were dating or something. "We met yesterday while I was doing the class quest chain. His friend was the GM who helped me to create my avatar."

Auntie seemed disappointed with this answer, "So there's nothing going on between you two?"

Elrohir choked and I laughed, "No Auntie, there's nothing going on. We're barely more than acquaintances. We ran into each other as I was walking back and he followed to make sure that I wasn't attacked or something.

"And besides," I said smirking at Elrohir. "I'm not ready for any type of relationship and I'm not all that interested in him in that way. The other girls can have him."

Auntie and Uncle laughed and Elrohir turned uncharacteristically red. He turned around abruptly and stalked off towards the village without even saying goodbye and I just stood there smirking after him.

"He seems a little bit rude," Auntie said pursing her lips. "But he is very handsome. Do you like him? Or were you telling the truth?"

"I was telling the truth," I said. "I don't like him like that. He's just a tad bit to…"

"I see what you mean," Auntie said. "When you do find a man, I want to see him. Make sure you bring him."

"I will," I smiled as Uncle laughed.

"You're such a romantic, Lessa," Uncle smiled fondly at his wife.

"And what's wrong with that," Auntie said. "I may be in my fifties but I like eye candy just like those teenage girls. And besides, don't tell me you're not curious about what type of man our adopted niece ends up with?"

Uncle grunted and gave in as he went back to chopping wood. I told them I was heading into the village to get something and asked them if they wanted me to get them anything- they didn't need anything currently.

I walked into the general goods store and looked around for Ink, quills and Parchment notebooks. I walked out of there with a group of three nice quills to start with and three different colored inks- black, red, and dark green- along with four big parchment notebooks. It had all added up to two gold pieces and five copper pieces.

Next I went to the herbalists hut and asked if the herbalist could help me identify some herbs and their properties- I ended up paying twenty-two silver pieces for it. She showed me how to identify them and such and told me their properties. She gave me a big huge lesson on it when I told her I was a Researcher and we identified that one of the herbs I'd found had rare properties and was very hard to find- she gave me my first crystal piece for it.

* * *

><p>After spending two whole hours with the herbalist I went back into the woods to find my training spot and started training with throwing knives- which I'd bought while I was in town. It took me nearly three hours to get the hang of it and I decided to try out my new skills on some mobs.<p>

I placed the throwing knives in various hiding spots on my person and walked off to go find some wolves, bears, and large felines. The first were worth a small fortune if they were relatively in one piece and were in great condition. By the time I was done I reckoned that I'd earned a couple hundred silver pieces and some gold pieces as well. I'd also found some more herbs while I was out there and I'd reached level thirty-three.

The Wolf King had tried to kill me twice while I was out there and I'd run into the Bear King once and the Panther King nearly three times. I was laughing after the last run in with the Panther King because I'd gotten four eggs- and I knew how rare egg drops were. I was happier than I'd ever been before and all it took was one tiny gift from my retarded father- who knew?

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the real world, I quickly went out and collected the chicken eggs, milked the cow and the goat, fed the animals, and quickly went for a horseback ride on my chestnut mare Naomi. Sadly for me, when I returned my Mom, Grandparents, and Richard were all out on the back porch waiting for me to get back. I rode straight into the barn to put Naomi away and took as much time stalling as I could before they came into to get me.<p>

I was putting Naomi's feed and water in her stall as they came in and I turned away from them, pretending that I didn't notice them until Mom spoke. "Feng, we need to talk."

"Give me a minute," I said as I took the curry comb out of the bucket by the stall door and started brushing Naomi as she ate.

"No," Mom said in a voice that said that negotiations were long over. "Now."

I exited the stall after giving Naomi I final pat on her neck and dropped the comb into the bucket. I walked over to my mother, looked her in the eyes defiantly and said, "I'm all ears."

"Kitchen, now," She said stepping aside so that I could pass her and I walked backed to the house with them following me.

I sat down first in the chair closest to the door leading to the hallway so that I could escape that way and up to my room if I needed to. However, Mom sat on one side of me, Grandma on the other. You did not want to mess with them when they were pissed off and pissed off they were. Richard sat nearest the back door while Grandpa stood behind me, effectively cutting off all of my escape roots.

That was how I knew something was up. They only ever cut off my escape roots and made sure that I had to stay if there was something important going on. I had a very bed feeling on what it was…

"Your Father has asked me to let you go with him to France for the rest of the summer," Mom said looking at me. Damn it, I knew it! "And have accepted this after talking about it with your Grandparents. They both agree with my decision. You've been out of line lately, since your father came here and you need to learn to get along with him and this is the best way."

I stared at her frozen solid and cold. The first thing that flashed through my mind was the one thing I'd never thought I'd think about my mother. Traitor. After all he'd done, she was going to ship me off to live with him and his spawn from his wife. What type of mother would do that?

I knew in the back of my head- way in the back- that this was for the best and she wanted me to get along with the man she'd fallen in love with even though he'd been married at the time. It didn't help however. All I could think of her at that moment was that she was a traitor. I felt vulnerable and betrayed and so I did what most people would do in that situation: shook off Mom and Grandma and ran past Grandpa and up the stairs despite their protests and closed and locked the door before the angry tears could fall.

As I fell on my bed sobbing I heard footsteps on the stairs coming closer and I didn't want to hear anything so before the person- whoever it was- could even knock on my door I put on my game helmet and left reality- again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading this and I'd love it if you guys tell me how I did and review.<strong>

**Feel free to give me some suggestions and tell me if you want me to add something or just want to ask a question about my story and I'll try to reply as soon as I can.**

**Luv ya guys,**

**Serositannia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not uploading in a while, you'll understand at the end of the story if you know how to find it. **

**I would like to thank Random -Auntie and Uncle are NPC's- and ummm for reviewing my last chapter and I would like 2-3 more reviews before the next chapter.**

**This chapter I have decided to dedicate to one of my friends who is going through a really rough time right now but is still staying in school and trying their hardest even though it's a very sad time for them. Actually, this is to his whole family who had the strength to carry on. This is also to little Brayden, who be able to experience all the joys life has to offer.**

**Hope you guys like it- there's entry to some more familiar half prince characters- and sorry if the ending is sad.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>_

Richard was unhappy; his daughter, the baby girl he'd only just found out he had, hated him. He truly did love her and her mother. Hui-ying had been his secretary for nearly three months before they'd done the deed and that had been the night before he had to go back to France; he'd never forgotten her. When he found out he had a child by her he was the happiest man in the world.

His late wife, Angela, knew that he'd had the affair and knew all the details. She'd been his friend since childhood and she was also in love with another person even though she was bound by law to bare another man's children. She was grateful to Richard because he'd allowed her to still see her love and be with him until the end; he even called for the man while she was dying in their bed. She'd known before Richard about the baby and it was she who'd told him; they were her last words to him right before she told him to go to Hui-ying and to marry her.

Richard and Angela's children however were not very excepting of their father's love of a woman other than their mother. They told their father that they'd never accept their half-sister or their soon-to-be step-mother. For a reason Richard didn't know, he was always making his children mad at him.

He watched as she stormed past her grandfather and stomped up the stairs. A few moments later they heard her bedroom door slam shut and lock. Hui-ying sighed and looked at Richard apologetically.

"I'm sorry about Feng," Hui-ying said taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. "She'll get used to you eventually."

"I'll be back," Richard said standing up. "I want to talk to her in private."

He walked up the stairs and to the room he knew to be hers and knocked on her bedroom door. There was no reply. He saw Hui-ying walk up the stairs with a key in her hand. She looked at him and said sadly, "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd actually have to use this."

"She's not a bad kid," he nodded at her. "She just has a lot going on right now that she can't accept."

Hui-ying unlocked Fengs door and let Richard in before going back downstairs to put the key away. He smiled fondly after the woman he loved most before entering the room. The color scheme was in varying shades of browns, creams, and golds. He saw Feng lying on her bed with the Second Life game set that he'd given her just two days previously on her head.

"Feng," he said knowing she couldn't hear him. She'd probably went into the game when she heard his footsteps on the stairs. "I'm sorry for everything, though I won't regret that one night with Hui-ying. How can I regret the night that I conceived you with the woman I love? I have a beautiful baby girl that I can now spoil to my heart's content- never mind Sara.

"Sara will be jealous though, but I have no doubt that you'll love your little sister. She turned sixteen last month and you two share the same hair along with Isaac. Isaac is your eldest brother. He's very over protective of his younger siblings especially Sara; he's spoiled her even more than I have. And then there is David. He was born four months before you and he has my eyes but he has this beautiful black hair that he likes to keep long- he says that the girls think its sexy," Richard laughed.

"You'd love them I know it. If only you'd give us a chance. And you'd convince them that you belong with them as part of the family and they'd love you and adore you; you have such a personality. I bet that Sara would hold you as a Goddess and David would pretend to flirt with you but threaten any dating prospects as far away from you as possible. Isaac…

"Well Isaac would take longer to accept you, knowing his nature. He was only four when you were conceived and he loves his mother above all else- even above Sara. He takes it as a personal insult that I slept with your mother. He'll come around eventually though, once he sees how well you'll get along with Sara and David. Then he'd probably protect you more fiercely than David and he'd probably get to the point where he'd stalk the poor guys who date you then after they drop you off he'd probably corner them and do away with them.

"Just give it a chance please," Richard finished. "I know things could come together if only you give it a shot. I'm sorry I was never there and I'll at least regret that for the rest of my life, so prepare to be a spoiled brat by the time you turn twenty."

And with that he kissed his daughters forehead and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Hui-ying was sitting in her room thinking about how she'd raised her only child. Where had she gone wrong? She must have gone wrong somewhere because her daughter hated her father. How could she fix this? It was bad enough that her baby was growing up too fast for her liking but to have her baby hate its father? Yes, she'd done something wrong, but what?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fengs P.O.V.<strong>_

After I had logged in I started working with my throwing knives while thinking about what I'd done. Why had I run away? I wasn't a coward, wasn't I? But if I wasn't a coward, why'd I flee? I pondered on this for two whole hours before I'd had enough. I needed harder work to get my mind off of home; I needed to train with someone who'd make it so that I couldn't slack off because I was in a bad mood.

"_Then I'd be finding as many ways to save money if I were you," Elrohir said as I took the bundles from him. "Also if you want to become a better archer you could go to Infinite City- their head archer Legolas is one of the best and He'd probably give you some tips instead of you wasting time like this."_

This had better be worth it if Elrohir wanted to live past our next encounter. I started walking back towards Auntie and Uncles hut while collected herbs and stuff on the way: most was old but some was also new. I'd already filled up one of my notebooks with the creatures and their stats and all the plants and their stuff from this area. I'd be putting them all into sections and in alphabetical order when I had time.

"Elva," I heard Auntie calling me as I drew nearer to the hut. If she was calling me by my name then it must be important.

"Right here," I called to her as I exited the forest. I saw a tiny group of around four players next Auntie and Uncle on the tiny front porch or on the ground in front of it.

"Ah, you're back," Auntie said smiling warmly at me and kissing my cheek. "How was training?"

"Not hard enough," I pouted. "I actually want to talk to both you and Uncle about that after our guests are gone."

"Well I think introductions are in order," Uncle said gesturing to our guests.

"Hello, I am Ugly Wolf," said- you guessed it- a massive wolf man. Though I have to say he really wasn't that ugly despite his name. I started walking in a circle around him- I like to try to guess what class each player is without them telling me and apparently Auntie and Uncle had told them this because they let me.

"Can I call you Wolf-dage?" I asked as I continued to circle him. Hmm, he was wearing cloth- so he's in one of the squishier specs. Curious. And he has a staff but I don't see him as a mage because he doesn't seem the type.

"Call me whatever you want," Wolf-dage said raising an eyebrow.

"Are you a priest?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact I am," Wolf-dage laughed. Score one for Feng! I grinned at him with one of my goofiest smiles ever. "These NPC's told us that you've decided to become the fifth Researcher in the whole game? It suits you from what I see, Ms. Elva."

"Please don't call me Ms.," I said. "It makes me feel old and I'm only eighteen. And I think you're right: I've always been curious about things."

Wolf-dage laughed and introduced me to his wife Yulian who was a very pretty woman who I guessed to be in her very early twenties- if not twenty dead on. I could tell from her posture that she'd been well brought up and from her cloth clothes I could tell that she was also a squishy. She also had a wandish staff on her person.

"Are you a mage, Ms. Yulian?" I guessed. "And are you also the financialist in the group?"

She smiled at me and nodded. Hmm, curious because she doesn't seem to be the shy type. Maybe she's the type to hide her persona behind a false mask and them when you least expect it she will destroy you completely. Yup, that seems about right.

"I am Lolidragon," said a red-head with a ginormous chest. I didn't even have to look at her twice before saying "Thief." The others burst out laughing as Lolidragon grumbled under her breath.

"This is Nan Gong Zui," Wolf-dage said gesturing at a tall white and black haired man who was nearly as tall as Wolf-dage himself- who was a good two meters. His face was clean shaven and he was wearing plate armor. He also had a well-defined face and strong well-defined muscles all over- I doubted there was even an ounce of fat on his person.

I looked at him appraisingly and said "Bishie warrior." He turned red while the thief Lolidragon started cackling. I pride myself in knowing a nice looking guy (or girl) when I see one.

"I like her," Lolidragon kept cackling. She walked over to me and threw her arm around my shoulder. "We'll get along great. We can cause all the mayhem we want and stalk the guys in the men's bath-"

She shut up when she saw her teammates all glaring at her- the men were bright red suggested she'd done the bathroom thing before- and Yulian cracking her knuckles; I knew I'd guessed right about her personality. I couldn't help but laugh, it was just too hilarious. Lolidragon glowered at me, mad that I was laughing at her misfortunes. "So what brings you guys here?"

Lolidragon stopped glowering and stood up to her full height- that was just a tad bit shorter than me. "We've come to take these two NPC's to Infinite City in order to be the cities official player trainers. We've found the information that not only are these two self-aware but they are also the best in their field and have managed to train not only all of the games Researchers but players from other classes."

"You are free to come too," Yulian said. "We could always use more players for our city and Prince would love to meet you sometime. He's always complaining about not being able to go out and train and if you go with him he won't have to be followed by a huge mass of people. And you'd be able to gain levels fast with him."

"I'd appreciate that but I like slow leveling," I said, smiling sheepishly. "I like to look around and collect things as I level. I doubt that that Prince would like to spend forever in one spot just for me to observe things."

"Hmm," Yulian frowned. "Well okay then, but you are still free to join our city."

"And I will accept the offer of joining the city," I said. "I was going to head there anyway- one of my friends told me that there is a really good archer that could give me tips."

"You can get help in all your aspects there," Wolf-dage said. "I can help you with the technics of healing and such and Prince and Zui could help you on weapons, Lolidragon with poisons, and we have people from all classes."

"Great," I smiled. "Let me just get my things and help Auntie and Uncle pack their things. Then we can leave."

* * *

><p>It was a week of walking to get to Infinite city normally but with me it took us nearly three because I kept stopping to observe or gather something or because I found something rare so that I could sell it for money- though Lolidragon made me give her a really rare, poisonous plant that I'd found. During those weeks I avoided my family and went to my only real life friend, Sammy's house and she let me sleep in her guest room once I had told what was going on.<p>

Sammy always knew when I needed time to just get away from everything and think. She knew that the only reason my mother and I had gotten along so well over the years was because my mom was a single mother and I loved her too much to give her a hard time. We had always had a mutual agreement so that if either of us needed to just get away for a few days (or in my case a month) we always had a place to crash that we knew we could stay as long as we needed.

"Feng, lunch," Sammy called out of her kitchen as I finished packing my bags. It had taken me three weeks but I'd finally decided on what I was going to do. I was going to go back, suck up my pride and apologize- I refused to lose my mother over some guy, even over my father. "You're going back."

"Tomorrow," We'd always been good at reading each other. She handed me a plate of lasagna- she knew me too well come times. I'd been craving for lasagna for a week.

"Finally," she said through a mouth full of lasagna. "Took you long enough to realize your mistake."

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub salt into open wounds," I muttered around the fork and food. Sammy laughed. "So how's your mother? You went to see her earlier didn't you and she's about ready to pop, too."

Sammy shut up. "She lost the baby."

I nearly choked on my food and spluttered out a 'What!"

"Mike came home from work early yesterday," she said and I could see the glint in her eyes that signaled tears on the way. "He thought something was wrong earlier that day because when he went to feel the baby move before he went to work she didn't move and you know how that baby was always moving…

"Well he had a premonition at work and so he rushed home and set up a doctor's appointment-"

"Didn't she just have one two days ago?" Sammy was openly sobbing and I felt the sting of unshed tears in my eyes as well- everyone had been looking forward to the new baby.

"Yea," she sobbed. "They went again and th-the doctor couldn't find the heart beat- not even th-the tiniest sign of one. So they did another ultra sound and the um-umbilical ch-chord was w-wrapped around i-its neck."

I dropped my plate and went over to hug her hard, to comfort her the best I could. Sammy's mother was thought to be sterile after a childhood accident so when she'd married her husband and they'd both decided that the wanted a child, they adopted Sammy. When they'd learned nearly nine months ago that Sammy's mother had become pregnant- even with the high risk of miscarriage because of her age- everyone had started praying for the family and a safe pregnancy. The due date was in four days and to have come this far only to have it all come crashing down… It was far worse than tragic.

When Sammy had stopped crying, she blew her nose into a paper towel and thanked me. "Will you come to the funeral?"

"Not even zombie-ogres or the knights who say 'Ni' could keep me away," I said smiling sadly at her. She hugged me gratefully. "I'll stay here for another week. You need to be watched to make sure you don't decide to stop eating regularly."

She laughed and hugged me tighter. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I know you too well and you were really looking forward for the baby," I said patting her head. She nodded.

"You are the bestest, most annoying friend anyone could ever have," She grumbled.

"I know," I said. "And you're stuck with me."

She laughed just a tiny laugh before her eyes filled again and she started to cry again, making my shirt soaked.

* * *

><p><strong>So thanks for reading and for those who realized what happened put up a poem for the life that was lost on friday, February 10th, 2012. Also names, sex, and a couple of details were changed in my story (my friend wasn't adopted and his step-mother is not sterile thank god).<strong>

**Remember to review (I want 2-3 reviews minimum!) and I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Here's the poem that my family put out for little Brayden:**

**The past should be left in the past,**

**Otherwise it can destroy the future.**

**Live life for what tomorrow has to offer,**

**Not for what yesterday has taken away.**

**Again, thanks for reading,**

**Serositannia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry that it has been while- it's been a rough couple weeks since the baby died with school and my two jobs adn well, I really haven't had that much motivation until recently. I'm going to say this now though, I've a whole lot on my plate right now and I'm not the most organized person and I'm trying to get into this really hard program that is allowed in Senior year (it's a medical thing that has a ver rigorous scedule supposedly) and with all the orchestra stuff (I'm playing in not one, not two, but THREE orchestra's this year not to mention a level 6 NYSSMA piece) and then Mixed corus and work I'm usually tuckered out by six in the afternoon (I wake at 6 in the morning). **

**So I hope you all enjoy this and I took extra time on it and I introduced a new yet very important character this chapter. Review and I want a minimum of 3-4 reviews before I upload the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (not even my Contrabass Violin- or String Bass as it's more commonly and improperly known as.)**

* * *

><p>It took Sammy four day's to get over the loss of the baby in face but secretly I knew she still mourned. She was past the danger zone though, thank god. I'd only been on once since the news of the baby's death- and that was just to get to Infinite City. My avatar was sleeping in Auntie and Uncles new inn-like house that they used to train other players. It also sufficed as a barracks for those in the Infinite Army who had yet to get a house.<p>

"Hey Sammy," I said walking up to her that afternoon. I chucked a box at her when I got her attention. "Happy Birthday."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "My birthday isn't for another two whole months, Feng."

"Happy early Birthday then," I said rolling my eyes. "Now don't expect another in two months because that was expensive and I had to bribe Richard-"

"Shouldn't you call him Dad?" Sammy asked. "He is your birth father after all and he is trying. You should give him a break already."

"I am giving him a break," I said. Then after a few seconds of thought I added, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to test him and get him to buy me something's on occasion."

"What're we ever going to do with you?"

"Live with me the best you can because we all know I'm never gonna change," I smirked. That got a laugh out of her. "So open the stupid, god forsaken present!"

"I'm opening, I'm opening," she laughed as she started ripping the wrapping to get to the very precious gift inside. When she saw what was inside her eyes widened and she kind of looked bug eyed. She even made a very audible gasp. "How'd you get this? It hasn't been released officially, yet, here in the United States."

"I'll take that as a thank you," I smiled at her. "I told Richard that I'd go to France with him for the next month- completely voluntary and willing- if he would get me another Second Life game set. And as you can see he accepted my terms. He also said that I had inherited more than his blonde hair, unfortunately for certain people."

Sammy laughed and got up to hug me. "Does this mean you're leaving me?"

"Unfortunately so," I sighed with mock depression and then instantly brightened. "But now we can talk every night through the game which makes everything all better!"

"Bipolar much?"

"Oh, honey, you have no idea."

We laid on the bed laughing for nearly ten minutes when we heard the doorbell ring.

"That would probably be Richard coming to pick me up so I can go back and get a proper bag packed," I sighed. "I have a very bad feeling that I'm going to regret this very much."

"But I won't," Sammy smirked at me. "I can now take out my emotions on something that isn't you for a change."

"Oh yippee joy," I said sarcastically. "I give you a week before you're bitching me out over the PM channel."

"I'll give myself the benefit of the doubt," Sammy replied humorously. "I give myself a week and a day."

We started laughing again only to be interrupted by the doorbell again. "I'll go let him in before he kills your ringer."

"Please do," Sammy said smiling at me. "I tend to love my 'Carol of the Bells' ringer and I don't want it dead before it even becomes a year old."

I stuck my tongue out at her as I left the room to walk down the hall and to the front door to open it. Instead of it being Richard like I had suspected, there was, in his stead, a man around the age of twenty two with short blond hair.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked him, trying to hide the fact that I was checking him out- hey he was hot! Any sane girl would check him out and then re-check him out!

"Yes, is this the residence of one Samantha Venture?" He asked and I nodded in reply- still checking him out, from his blond hair to his formal suit with tie to his very beautiful green eyes that I had a feeling I knew very well. "And is there a Hua Feng currently here? My father sent me to come pick her up."

Damn it, I knew it was too good to be true. And I knew I recognized those eyes- I only had to see one half of it whenever I looked in the mirror! "Which one are you? Though I doubt that you're Sara seeing is you are male."

He sighed and said, "I'm guessing that you are the daughter of that whore my father bedded eighteen years ago?"

"My mother is not a whore and I asked you a question first!" I screeched glaring at the man who I'd thought was attractive. Needless to say- I was WRONG!

"Oh, little slut has a temper," He sneered. "Grab your things so we can go. The quicker we get this over with the quicker I can get you out of my sight."

I was bringing my fist back to punch him when I felt someone grab hold of my arm and drag me away from the mother fucking asshole. "Let me go, Sammy. I need to do this."

"Uh, no you don't," Sammy said. "Even if he deserves it, you are a trillion times better than that spoiled brat."

"I know but it'll make me feel better," I whined and my older half-brother- I still didn't know which one it was- looked at us like we were crazy.

"I know it will, sweetheart, but I'm the one who just lost a sibling so I get first dibs," Sammy said with a malicious twinkle in her eye. My 'big brother' didn't even have time to duck before he was sent flying by a special Sammy right hook- never get on Sammy's bad side because her right hook once sent a guy to the hospital with a shattered jaw and a very nasty concussion. It was so bad the poor guy was forced to stay there for a whole week! "Okay, now you can sock him."

"What is wrong with you, woman?" 'Big brother' yelled at her as he stood up- aw she was holding back just for me to do the honors of knocking him unconscious, how sweet. "Why are women always so violent?"

"Why are men always stupid, moronic, assholes?" I asked as this time I punched him- sadly, I'm not as strong as Sammy so he probably hardly even felt it. He glared at me and caught my arms to hold them behind my back in order to restrain me.

"Get your thing so we can get back before the plain leaves," he snarled.

"Well I can't so that now can I?"

"And why the hell not?" he asked angrily.

"Because you're kinda making it hard for me to move even two inches let alone two meters down the hall to the guest room."

He let me go and didn't even bother trying to stop my fall. That was going to leave a nice big purple and blue bruise on my butt. I gave him a death glare deadly enough to kill an elephant as I got up and stalked down the hall to the guest room to grab my bag. I heard a muffled thud and smirked.

When I went back out, my half-brother had a very nice black and blue eye to match his jaw. I snickered at him and he proceeded to glare back at me. "You never did tell me which brother you are."

"My name is Isaac you filthy commoner," he snapped then flinched. Well, well, well, maybe Sammy actually did fracture his jaw. I'd have to remember to send her something special from France.

"Let's go then big brother," I giggled at him innocently. He just glowered at me and stalked over to a gleaming and shiny black limo. As he opened the door I hopped in before he could get in himself. "Aw, thank you for holding the door open for you dear baby sister, big brother."

I laughed as he slammed the door shut and went to sit in the front of the limo and as far away from me as possible. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me how you liked it and again 3-4 reviews before the next chapter somes out though it might be a while with everything that's going on but I hope to upload the next chapter within the next two weeks all things permitting (maybe withing this weeks seeing is how we'll most likely have a halfday tomorrow due to snow and then no school thurs. due again to snow and then halfday on fri. because of parent-teacher meetings.)<strong>

**Also I forgot to mention that this chapter is dedicated to Anonymous, DinoDinosaur, and SeaDevil who all reviewed to my last chapter. This is my appology to you three for taking so long on my update (with or without a valid reason). You three were my muses to get over my writing slump and I even started a new story to try to improve my writing (and so far it has 6 reviews and it's only on the first chapter, though it's a Harry Potter which is probably the reason behind it -_- Hardly anyone reads Half-Prince compaired to Harry Potter and it makes me sad because I love Half-Prince so much.)**

**Well anyway, thanks you guys and I hope you liked this chapter,**

**Sero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter just like I promised. There is currently nearly 5 inches (how many is that is centimeters?) of snow outside and it doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon. Looks like there won't be school tomorrow (sadly because I was accepted into a new class at school a semester late! Plus, it's one of theharder classes supposedly!) I would also like to thank all of you who reviewed (Six entire reviews! I'm so happy!) and here are my comments and replies so that you readers can here them because some of them are important to the story:**

**_gaarasgrl19_: Yes, Isaac is currently a meanie (currently).**

**_Lightning Blade_: Thank you for your complements. I wanted to try to make this story as realistic (to me) as possible. I also added a bit of my life to her's and gave her a couple of my traits so that I could write this story better. The part about the baby was (sadly) real. We had Baby Braydens wake on Feb. 17th. And his family is doing really well despite the odds and my friend hasn't missed a day of school because of it. They are a very strong family and I respect them a great deal.**

**_SeaDevil_: Isaac is the way he is for a reason and he is going to be 'a patchwork of colors'. It's going to be very hard for him to accept Feng as part of his family because of how she came to be (his father cheating on his mother when his mother was four month pregnant with his baby brother.) He is what he was raised to be and from his past experiences. He has a very important role to play in this story and you'll guys find out why at a later date. I'm also glad that you liked that I dedicated the last chapter to you. :)**

**_KitKit_: Don't start hating Isaac quite yet. And don't think that the other siblings are going to accept her just like that (trust me on this). The other siblings and family members will hopefully be introduced next chapter. I am in three orchestra's currently (for the regular Orchestra that I'm in we are playing _Incantations _by Richard Meyer- I am first chair bassist- if anyone wants to listen to it on youtube. For the Chamber Orchestra I'm the only bassist for the Vivaldi Masterwork _Gloria_. And then I'm in the High School All County Orchestra. I also play cello and sometimes Viola and I want to learn the Harp soon.) Add to that Mixed Chorus, a Piano class and now a Music and Theory Class. I'm doing my Advanced Regents Deploma through Music.**

**_Wolfie_: I'm glad you liked the twist I added to it. The romance is fast approaching but not in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**_DinoDinosaur_: Shh, don't spill the beans! That was supposed to be a surprise! And besides you guys have already met his avatar, so shhh! :P**

**None of you heard that last bit! Now to the dedications... It goes the the six people listed above that reviewed! If you want a chapter dedication: REVIEW! I want 5-6 reviews before I upload the next chapter (which could be as early as tomorrow night if I get the reviews :P ). **

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Once we got back to Mom's house, Isaac made a beeline for the freezer and took one of the many icepacks that my mother kept on hand- do not ask why because it's a long story. I, however, made a beeline for my room to pack up ALL of my clothes into my trunks. Now why was I packing all of my clothes? To make Isaac miserable, of course. Dad had assigned Isaac to help me in any way, shape or form.<p>

I put my second life headset into my carryon bag along with one of my favorite books of all time- Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows- and some other trivial things. It took me nearly an hour to pack all of my things and when I'd finally gotten the final trunk closed Isaac was knocking on my door demanding entrance.

"Open the door, Midget," He called angrily. "We don't have all day and the plane leaves in an hour, not to mention we have to still get to the airport and get through security only to get on the plane and find our seats."

"I'm ready," I said unlocking and opening my bedroom door so that he could grab my trunks and bring them out to the limo. I gave him ten minutes before he called the driver to help him- I do NOT travel light. I playfully kissed his cheek and he snarled at me as I said, "Have fun, big brother."

I heard a thud and a gasp of pain as I skipped down the stairs. Poor guy must've punched the door- the doors had steel in them because we never bothered to replace them after we moved in, they were painted to look just like wood however. I snickered as I hopped over to mom and sat in the chair next to her. She handed me a steaming cup of coffee- may the gods bless her.

Isaac came crashing down the stairs, my red trunk hot on his heels. He didn't even stop at the bottom but just kept running straight out the door. Once my trunk landed with a thud- I was long past rolling on the floor- he stuck his head back in through the door and glared at me.

"Don't you dare ruin any of my things," I said, choking on a laugh.

"Devil spawn," He spat at me as he dragged the trunk out the door, muttering under his breath as he went. I just kept laughing and mom even let out a tiny snicker- she actually snickered!

"That child is a piece of work," Mom said smiling slightly. "He may have doctorates in not only medicine, law, and I forget the last thing, but he has a temper on him."

For some reason, today was a day for laughing. "I think I figured that out when he managed to make Sammy mad enough to nearly kill him. He's gonna be in pain throughout the flight."

"Give him a tiny bit of a break, will you?" Mom asked growing serious. "You'll have to live with him for the next month and maybe even longer than that once Richard and I get married."

I spit out a mouthful of coffee which managed to spray onto Isaac as he came back in to replace the icepack before getting the next trunk. He went pale when he saw the state of his precious suit. He glared at me- again- as he started dabbing paper towels on his clothes to remove the wetness.

"When was this?" I spluttered. "You're seriously not going to marry him are you? Please tell this is a joke."

"It's not, Feng, and you will accept it eventually," Mom said looking at me sternly. Oh, come on. Can't I just have a break from all of this for once? Once I get on that plane I'm going to play second life and go kill some dragons. Killing dragons is fun; killing dragons relieves stress; killing dragons will help me forget.

"Let me help you with the trunks," I told Isaac as I went upstairs and picked up my brown trunk as he grabbed my dark green one and we put them into the trunk of the limo before sitting in our respective places all the way to the airport. I didn't even say 'Good bye'.

* * *

><p>Once we were situated on the plane- seated next to each other in first class- Isaac looked at me before asking, "What did you put in your trunks? Rocks?"<p>

"Kinda," I replied. "Only paper, acrylic, and cloth rocks."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Books and shoes," I said to ease his confusion. He nodded when what I said made some sense to him. "If you looked at the four empty bookshelves you would have been warned."

"I was busy trying not to look at that hideous closet you called a bedroom," he replied. I laughed. "You should try to get some sleep. This will be a few hours."

I nodded and took out my second life headset and saw that he was also taking one out. I nodded to his and asked, "You play?"

"It helps me to get away from all the work and stress," he reluctantly replied.

"That it does," I smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Don't start getting any ideas, Midget Slut. I will not give you my avatars name so you can annoy me inside the game just as much as out. I can only put up with your ugliness for a certain number of hours."

Or maybe not. "Get out of here, Asshole," I said turning his game console on and let it take him into the world of sleep, him being unwilling. He actually looked cute when asleep, I had to admit. If only he didn't open his mouth. I sighed and turned on my headset and left the realm of reality in favor of that of make believe.

* * *

><p>When I logged on, the first thing I registered was the smell of something wonderful wafting through the room in which I'd logged my toon off in. I sat up in bed and my stomach rumbled. I grabbed a towel and ran to the bathroom and took the quickest bath possible before going back to my room to put on some fresh clothes and heading towards where the smell came from.<p>

"Morning, sweet," Auntie said before handing a bread bowl filled with the delicious smelling stew and the center piece of bread. "Eat up before you go anywhere."

"Smells fantastic," I grinned at her. "And it's just what I was looking for."

"Where are you off to today?" Uncle asked sitting down.

"I heard there was a book shop down by the lake where that couple's café is and I wanted to check it out and see if they have any nice books there," I said. I'll admit that sometimes I can be a book fiend- hence me making my own books from the notes that I'd been compiling. "Maybe I'll show then one of my notebooks and publish it as a kind of guide."

"I'm sure quite a few people would buy your work," one of the three other players in the room said. His name was Isaiah, a night elf priest, who I'd made friends with rather quickly. "Your notes are thorough and you add a touch of life to it and it's not boring like the online website guide. Plus your stuff is way more detailed."

"Thanks," I said kissing his cheek. We'd gotten into the habit of doing that once we came across the problem of people stalking us due to our looks. It was a problem for Isaiah because he was gay and it was a problem for me because it interfered with my plans. "Do you wanna come?"

"Sure," he said. "Maybe today I'll get lucky and find some nice eye candy."

I laughed. "Is that all you're thinking about?"

He thought for a moment then said, "Yup, pretty much."

"Unforgivable," I laughed jokingly as we finished up our breakfast. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p>The book store was small yet cozy and even had a very pretty fireplace in it with some sofas and chairs around it for people to sit and read on. Bookshelves covered all of the walls and there were bookshelves in the middle of the room in long rows with isles in between so that people could look through them. All in all it looked quite like a Barnes and Noble that I'd been to once. I liked it!<p>

Isaiah immediately left me to go to the romance section to see what they had and five minutes later I saw him talking to a girl with pretty green eyes and I knew immediately that she'd soon have a broken heart, the poor thing. I headed straight for the sections with guides to second life to see what there was already. To my surprise there were hardly any and what was there was horribly written and didn't attract enough interest for the readers to actually be able to use it without falling asleep.

As I was looking through the books, a dark purple-haired demon bard walked up to me. He was looking at me curiously- probably because hardly anyone ventured to read the books that I was at that moment. He asked me if I needed any help. I turned to look at him fully. He had major credentials in the looks department, I had to give him that, and it looked like he was smart. He was probably in charge of the Bookstore.

"Do you know how someone could publish a book if they wanted to?" I asked him. It was a shot but hopefully he'd know.

"I'll set up a meeting for you," he said nodding at me. "During the meeting you show me what you want to publish and then together we decide on the other details and finalities."

"Awesome," I grinned. "Should we set up the time now?"

"Actually," He said taking out a planner from his pocket and looking at it. "I have the time now if you have the book in question."

"I have my rough copies," I said smirking. "I never go anywhere without them."

"Let's go in back and talk about them," He smiled at me. "My name is Guiliastes by the way, but everyone calls me Gui."

"It's nice to meet you Gui," I said holding out my hand. "My name is Elva."

"Ah, so you're Elva," He said looking at me again. "Wolf and Yulian have told me all about you. I guess you're thinking about publishing one of your research journals then?"

"As a sort of guide," I nodded. "I'm planning on making them for the plants and creatures in each specific area. Each book will be a separate area in Second Life and eventually I hope to expand them to the other four continents. That is if these are successful and I have the time."

"Why were you looking at the other guides?"

"To look at the competition and to see what there was so far and how they were written, which by the way was rather poorly," I said before going into detail on all the mistakes in them that I had found. The bard just looked at me as we walked into a small office in the back of the book store. "They tried to put too much information and it wasn't even organized properly, to top it all off."

"I'll have to remember not to have any more of that edition printed anymore," Gui muttered to himself. "No one really bought it anyway.

"So," he said this time loud enough that I knew he was talking to me and not himself. "Show me your journals and I'll help you to revise it if it needs it and we can get all the details and such out of the way and the prices and what naught."

I must have definitely impressed him with my attention to details and the flair I had added so that people wouldn't fall asleep while reading the guides. I think he was also rather impressed with how I organized the journals as well.

"This is much more useful than the other one," Gui said patting me on the back. "The other one was probably from when Second Life was still new. Things have changed dramatically since then and not everything is even remotely the same. I like how you organized each one into two sections animals, then monsters, then plants. That was ingenious. Also you added not only descriptions of each put pictures as well and any added variations that may have been found and added other things that looked similar to them under a warning at the bottom of the page just in case. You also added what each thing drops and at what rates.

"This was very well thought out and really, all we have to do is change a few wording problems and it's ready for publish," He started scribbling on piece of parchment. "A lot of people will most likely be buying this to help with their gaming experience. I think you could get nearly twenty gold pieces a book and then as more people start buying it, lower it down to ten or maybe even five gold pieces a copy. How many books are you planning?"

"Well I was going to do one for each of the beginning areas and then one for each level area and break that down even further into mob areas," I started and then got into the finer details of what I was planning. He listened with rapt attention. "I want to help create a new era in Second Life I think."

"Hmm, I think you could do that with a little help," He said. "You should ask Yulian to mentor you. You could bounce ideas off each other and if you do that, she has the power that you'll need to get what you want to get done. The only thing is she's very concerned about making as much money as possible; it can be scary at times."

"I would love to see Yulian again," I considered. "Though, I also still want to get my books done."

"You could do both, I'm sure," Gui said. "I personally think that you have loads of potential, especially since you were able to find the Researchers."

"Oh, shite," I said looking at the time. "I need to get going. I'm on a plane flying to France currently and we're due to land soon. My half-brother will be pissed if I don't get up soon."

"Then get going," He said shooing me out the door. "We'll talk another time. If I'm not here, I'm at the other book store that's located more central, or in the Construction department of the castle."

"And you know where I'll be," I smiled at him. "With Auntie and Uncle. Bye."

I quickly collected Isaiah and we walked back to Auntie and Uncles as we both recounted what went on. I was surprised to find out that Isaiah had actually found some male eye candy that returned his interest- I was happy for him don't get me wrong but I was also a tad bit jealous.

I'd never dated before- unless I counted that some from tenth grade who was a total dosh bag. He failed freshman year three times and lied to me saying he was in the same grade as me- he also skipped the last two weeks of school and finals week. Then afterwords he dumped me twice within 12 hours- once over the phone when I went to call to break up with him and then the next morning in front of all of my friends. That was how I found out he'd hired a stalker for his ex-girlfriend –even though he'd said I was his first girlfriend- and then he went and stalked me for about a month the next school year until I talked to the school advisors and they nearly kicked him out.

Back to the original topic… When we got back to Auntie and Uncles, I quickly ate before going to my room and putting on some pajamas that I'd bought and climbed into bed. In a few short minutes I'd be meeting my full family for the first time- well at least Richards side that is…

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked it and as I said before, NEXT CHAPTER WE MEET THE REST OF THE FAMILY! OMG! I'm so excited, can't you tell?<strong>

**Yeah, I think this coffee addict had one too many cups of coffee this morning. -_-**

**So again, I want 5-6 REVIEWS before I upload the next chapter (which could be as early as tomorrow night). Reviews could be anything from comments to questions to well anything (except flames! flames are bad!) Has anyone noticed the pattern in the number of required reviews? I have! Each chapter it goes up by one or two (and will keep going up until I feel like halting it :P )**

**So hope you enjoyed it,**

**Sero**

**P.S. Oop's I forgot the disclaimer! I own nothing btw :P **** It's Fengs world so she own's everything that Yu Wo doesn't! And what neither of them own goes to mom and dad (because- sadly- this wouldn't be here if they hadn't done it sventeen year's one month and some odd days- please don't make me figure out the exact day they did it... I'm only sixteen for crying out loud!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notice: I've changes the genre of this story to Romance/ Family since this is turning out to be more family oriented then adventure... Now to the rest of the A/N!**

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait... The last couple reviews were taking forever to get up there! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _SeaDevil- _who is one of the most awsome people that I've ever met and I really suggest you read her story 'Beast Queen'- _Lightning Blade- _Who was my original inspiration to write my own story with the story 'Boyish Dreams' - and to _DinoDinosaur-_ who has reviewed to four out of five of my chapters so far uploaded. I'd also like for you all to give a great round of applause to the other four reviewers who allowed me to post this chapter: _Renrinrin, Cara, Kat, _and _Random. _**

**Now to reply to the reviews so that everyone can hear somethings that I thought it was important to point out in them:**

**_SeaDevil: _Thank you for bringing up the ink thing. Feng/ Elva's Black ink is for text, Green is for plants, while her Red ink is for creatures and monsters. Feng loves art- as she will say more about it in this chapter kind of- so she sketches everything herself. she likes to be independent as much as possible. Later on, depending on how well her books sell, she will buy more colored inks so that she can color in the pictures but for now she just lables everything and adds lots of details and makes it as interesting as she can.**

**_DinoDinosaur: _Here's the naxt chapter and it's 3218 words if I remember correctly. This comes in second or third place when it comes to length. Hope you like it and I'll try to make them longer.**

**_Lightning Blade: _I'm glad you liked it and I'll never leave Gui out when I can help it- I simply ador him way too much. She loved every second of creating her book and doing the research- otherwise she wouldn't have done it no matter how usefull it would be... I'm glad you aprove of Feng/ Elva's character. The reason she cares so much for her mother is because I infused some of myself into her. I love my mother but I don't always show it so she was kind of my way of saying 'I love you through think and thin, even if I never show it'... The thing with her father and step siblings comes from my two best friends. Hailey has a step sister who is evil- she makes Satan look like an angel!- and she doesn't really get along with her step family... My other friend Jaime- who disapeared nearly four years ago- had troubles with her whole family so I kind of mixed thei situations together... Sometimes it takes me a while to figure out why I do stuff because most of the times its my subconsious doing it... People who are against LGTBQ people should just mind their own business I think because no one can control who they feel for and who they don't... I think they only do it because they're not happy with their lives so they want to make the people who are 'wierd' miserable as well. **

**_Kat: _I'm still working on Feng/ Elva's faults -_- We've been having the argument over it for nearly two whole weeks and so far- as many of you readers can see- Feng's winning... She doesn't want to be anything less than perfect but then I argue back that no one is ever truely perfect and that makes for a boring story and then she argued that there was Drama to make it more interesting and yada yada yada... so yeah, I'm losing to a fictional character :(**

**So now onto the story but before we do: I need FIVE REVIEWS in order to upload the next chapter! But more are always welcome :P**

**Oh, and don't judge any of the characters just yet (they all have their own stories on why the act the way they do!)**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I looked out the window and saw that we were descending into the airport and I'd woken up just in time. I looked over at Isaac and saw the he saw still in the game. He might've been fighting monsters so I let him wake up on his own- and besides, I liked him better when he was asleep than when he was awake. When he was asleep I could imagine that he was actually a nice person.<p>

Yeah, nice person, hahaha, that was funny. Not in a million years.

I saw him start to stir so I quickly looked away and looked out the window and into the fields surrounding the airport. I saw Isaac looking at me through the reflection in the window. When I turned around though he was taking off his helmet and placing it in his carryon bag- do guys even use those anymore, besides Isaac that is?

"You ready to go, midget slut?" Isaac asked me sneering.

Looking at him, I smiled innocently and said, "As ready as I'll ever be 'big brother'."

I handed him my bag as we left our seats and he reluctantly carried it. Imagine a 6ft. five nicely muscled male wearing a black suit and a pink carryon on one shoulder and a black one on the other… It looked ridiculous to say the least and it was nearly impossible for me to hold in my laughter. Oh, wait! Doesn't 'Isaac' mean 'laughter' in Hebrew? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I remember my language arts teacher mentioning something about that when we got into names and their meanings and origins. Hahaha, this was too good.

Humming along to the airport music, I skipped alongside Isaac on our way to pick up my trunks. I knew I was annoying the crap out of him so I just hummed louder. It was fun to annoy him, I had to admit. They should make a sport out of it. 'Who can annoy their big brothers the most?' Ah, I could see the future it held now!

"Will you stop it already?" Isaac snapped at me.

I looked up at him innocently- maybe I could make a career out of acting? - and asked, "Stop what, big brother?"

"The annoying humming," He growled as we started looking for my trunks. I just hummed even louder as I found my red and green trunks. He grabbed my brown one ad dragged it out of the pile snarling all the while. He took out an IPod and shoved the ear buds in his ears in an attempt to ignore me- let's just say he realized that wasn't going to work unless he had the volume loud enough to kill his ear drums.

After ten more minutes of listening to my humming above his music he angrily removed his ear buds and dragged me –and my trunks- outside where another limo was waiting for us. He left me to take care of my trunks while he got into the limo- how rude! Luckily, the driver helped me to place my trunks in the back so that we could leave.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Richard's mansion, there were five people waiting outside. One of which was Richard. One of the people was a teenage boy that looked to be a tiny bit older than me and another was a girl a couple years younger- approximately sixteen years old. I was guessing that these were my other two half siblings. They were glaring at me with unparalleled hatred. Let them hate my guts, not like I'll like them any better. The other two we're in their late sixties early seventies- probably the house keeper and the head butler, if I had the terms correct.<p>

"Feng," Richard grinned at me as I got out of the limo. My two half siblings glared at me with even more hatred- if that was even possible. "Everything's ready for you. The servants will bring your things up to your room while we give you a tour of the place. These are you're other half-siblings, David- who is four months older than you- and Sara- who is nearly two years younger. That there is Nana, our house keeper, and Steffen, our head butler."

I bowed in the formal Asian way that I'd been taught by my grandparents while growing up- they made sure that I knew the culture from where I grew up and was raised properly…for the most part anyway… "Nice to meet you," I smiled at all of them- even the three glaring at me. "I hope we get along quite nicely."

I knew that I'd immediately won over both Nana and Steffen, not to mention the father who really wanted to be my father. The other three would've probably murdered me right then and there if it wasn't for their father being right there. Oh, their faces were hilarious. I knew my eyes were dancing with laughter even if my expression didn't change one bit. Not only could I get amusement from annoying Isaac to death, apparently I could also get amusement from pissing off my other siblings! Hahahahahah! Please, ignore my insane laughter.

"C'mon and let's show you to your room, sweet," Nana said smiling warmly at me. She took me hand and put her other arm around my back, leading me into the grand entrance of the mansion. On second thought, maybe medieval castle sounded more like what it was…or maybe giant stone fortress…

Nana lead me through the house showing me the different rooms and telling me all the tricks I could use to memorize the layout. She also told me that the castle was nearly three thousand years old and one of the oldest fully functioning castles around. They'd made some technological and modern improvements to it but besides those it was still exactly the same as it was all those millennia ago. I listened intently as she spoke of all the history that went on in this place, enraptured that I'd be able to live in such a place- even for only a month. Nana even told me that there were still secret passages though their secrets had been long lost for nearly 600 years!

Things kept getting better and better! I couldn't wait to explore on my own! I would find those passages and I'd use them to help me annoy/ tick off my siblings even more. Maybe there were even passages going right into their rooms! I was still pondering the passages when we approached a grand set of double doors at the end of a hallway.

When Nana finally opened the doors into a multi room suit did, I notice that we'd stopped. "And these, Sweet, are yours."

I'm pretty sure that my mouth hit the floor in a literal sense. I walked slowly into the room behind the double doors. It was nearly the size of my home, no it could fit two of my home into it- it was just that big! The opposite wall across from me was completely glass with a set of glass double doors leading out into a beautiful flower garden. There were beautiful dark red curtains that could be closed at night time, as well.

Along the wall to my right was I giant bed- I think it was even bigger than a normal king sized one but I couldn't be sure since the biggest bed I'd ever seen was my mother's queen. The bed kind of looked like those old beds that royalty slept on- curtains surrounding it and all- and the head board had carved pectorals on it to boot! The bedding was in reds and browns to match the rest of the room. The carpet was a lush shade of creamy caramel while the walls were a beautiful wood that I had no name for but it was this very beautiful red color with brown and gold tints all over. In one corner over by the glass wall was this giant grand piano- and it wasn't a baby grand like I was used to playing at home either.

There was a fire place to my left with a beautiful sofa in varying shades of red-brown in front of it and a hand carved coffee table in between. On either side of the fireplace was a set of doors both with carved pectorals on them. The one farthest from me had fish and merpeople carved into its face. I walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a bathroom decorated in beautiful dark greens and blues. The bathtub looked more like a pool, though, and it was intimidating for someone who was used to a bathtub that only held one person. There was a screen for someone to change behind in the far corner and another screen blocking off the toilet and sink. It was magnificent!

I went back out and opened the door next to it- this one with a pectorals of Athens, Greece and the Roman Empire. Inside I found a nice study with the walls being bookshelves with a 60 inch, plasma, flat screen TV to one side of a desk in the center of the room and a fireplace with furniture on the other. The colors were the same as the main bedroom. I wondered if I had enough books to fill the bookcases or if I needed to go buy some more…

After pondering that for a few minutes- I decided to go buy more books either way, dragging my siblings along with me- I went back out to the main room and entered the next room on the other side of fireplace. That door had pectorals of people with different kinds of clothes throughout the ages- I stood there just looking at its beauty for nearly ten minutes. When I entered the room, it took all of my will power not to bolt right back out again. Inside that- I shudder at the thought- room, was my own personal mall.

Yes, I said it… Personal mall… Ugh, it was horrific. There was a huge section for clothes on one side in the far corner and the only thing separating it from the shoe section across from it was a huge fireplace- again with a furniture set. On my right was a section set out for jewelry and on my left was a huge thing with different types and brands of makeup. When I say it was horrific, I mean it was worse than hell! Who would torture someone with all that stuff when we could live without it and normal girls don't even have one one-thousandth of this in their whole lives combined!

I made my way out of that hellhole as fast as I could before going to the last door on that side of the room. On the door was a mural of the 'Mona Lisa'. I opened the door and inside was… Seriously, Richard? What do you do for a living? Design rooms for over privileged girls who want all this crap? You know absolutely nothing about the average girl, let alone me! Though I have to say, I'm keeping the paints, pencils, and sketch books- what, I used up all of my other supplies and what was left I forgot at home! I blame Isaac! If you haven't guessed yet, this room was an art room filled with as many types of art supplies that had ever been thought up. Oh, calligraphic inks! I'm taking those, too.

After walking out of that room, I crossed the main room and entered a room with different types of rood pictured on the door. Needless to say, it was a giant kitchen… I was starting to consider Richards sanity at that point and how bad my mother would feel if I killed him when I went into the last door on the other side of the massive bed without looking at the door.

Let's just say I nearly cried and vowed that Richard wouldn't live to see his second honeymoon- okay actually he might even if he did go overboard. The last room was filled with many different types of musical instruments. Some were in their cases on their respective shelf along three of the four walls while others- too big for cases- were placed in strategic locations about the room. Along the last and final wall- the one with the fireplace and its furniture…- were bookshelves upon bookshelves of sheet music and books to help a person teach themselves how to play them. To say this was to by my favorite room was an understatement.

As I grew up, in school everyone was forced to take mandatory music and art courses. I was always getting constant hundreds in both classes. I'm middle school we only had to take one music class in sixth grade but were still forced to take art classes. I joined the choir in fourth grade so I took that from fourth grade all the way till I graduated from high school. In the sixth grade music class we were introduced to instruments and within the three years of middle school I learned not only how to play the piano but all the string instruments and the guitar.

I loved art- don't get me wrong- but music was my true calling. I excelled with any and all instruments that I picked up and my mother and grandparents were sad that they couldn't afford actual lessons for me. When I graduated from middle school, they called my aunts and uncles and pooled money together in order to get my baby grand that I named 'Blanca' because she was a beautiful marble white.

In ninth grade, I decided to enroll in a piano competition that scored how well each person played and then had awards for those who were in the top five. I scored above a normal 100%. I memorized my music and played it so perfectly that they didn't believe at first that I was only a ninth grader and I'd only been playing for three years- in their defense I was playing all of the 'Hungarian Dances' by J. Brahms and 'VALSE op.64 no.1 "Petit Chien"'.

That year I was the Board of Directors for my school's favorite student. I head earned them nearly a hundred thousand dollars from the state in funding for the music program due to my success' so that they could use the original funds for it for something else that needed to be done. That year I was bullied and teased even worse than the years previously by the other students. They were mad that I'd taken the spotlight from the schools 'Golden Princess' as they called the most popular girl, Hannah Ivashkov, who coincidentally came in fourth place to me. Get back to the original subject, Feng!

So yeah, this room meant the most to me. Okay, maybe I won't kill Richard…yet… Maybe I'd even thank him- though ten to one he got my weakness from mom, the traitor.

* * *

><p>As I walked, again, back out into the main room, I saw Sara sitting on my bed glaring at the open door to the 'mall'. "You want it you can have it," I offered her as I plopped on the bed next to her. She looked at me with surprise all over her face.<p>

"Don't you poor girls all dream about having all this stuff?" She asked the shock clear in her voice. "Don't you want to be rich beyond belief?"

"Some do," I replied. "I, personally, don't. I was much happier before Richard decided to cat walk into my life. I couldn't care less about all of this… Except some of the art stuff and all the music things. When I leave you guys may be missing things from those two rooms."

She raised an eyebrow at me in amusement- or what I thought was amusement. I didn't know her all that well- besides those couple minutes of her glaring at me in the beginning- so I couldn't really decipher her expressions quite yet. "You're strange. I thought you'd be just like those girls I see at the public school, flinging yourself at the rich, hot guys just to get a good looking and rich husband so that you don't have to work."

"It would be nice to have a hot and rich husband," I admitted and I could sense her glaring at me. "Yet, what's a relationship without love, hmm? If I marry I want it to be for love and mutual respect, not because of stupid money. And if my husband says that I don't have to work, I'll tell him 'I want to work and no matter what you say, I will keep on working. If you push this issue, then you obviously don't love me enough to keep my happy.' I love working and trying out different things. I'm happy without money, even if it sounds weird

"I had my mother and my grandparents, all of which loved me," I continued. Sara's face was completely blank except for her eyes which were storming with mixed emotions. "I had the bestest friend in the world who cared for me in all of my quirkiness- by the way you might want to keep your brother as far from her as humanly possible if you want to keep him. I had good grades and I won so many competitions, no matter what people thought of me. I learned all I can and I was planning on getting into Julliard for performing and visual arts. I had just received a fully paid scholarship to it- that was the only school I applied for though I had other schools sending me offers.

"What's more everything was simple and I knew who I could trust," I said looking at her fully. I could see the sadness cloud her eyes at the last bit. "I don't think that you know who you can trust and who you can't. You've become paranoid because everywhere you turn people are after the fortune that will be left to you and your brothers when you die. You put up a spoiled from for most people- even in front of your father and brothers- and you don't let anyone in to know the real you. You're afraid to take the risk and get hurt."

I knew that I'd hit it dead on with that, her eyes showed me all I needed to know. I took the small girl into my arms and held her. She tried to pull away but eventually she collapsed in my arms sobbing. I comforted her as a real older sister would. Maybe she wouldn't be all that bad and maybe my dream of being a great older sister from when I was a little girl who didn't know better would come true…

You never know what live would throw your way but if it gave you lemons you simply went along with it and made lemonade. I'd help Sara make her lemonade and I'd continue until I was sure she could make it all on her own… That was my promise to her and I'd do whatever it took to keep it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, you may start judging Sara-<strong>

**Sara: Hey!**

**Me: *ignores Sara and continues* because you already have some of her story but refreign from judging the other characters (mainly Isaac and David) just yet. They still need to get their stories out.**

**Isaac: *snorts***

**Feng: *hit's Isaac in the back of the head* Shut up, retard!**

**David: *rolls his eyes* Will you both knock it off? Can't we just get these reviews already so that these two can get closer to the end of their feud? It's getting kind of old.**

**Me: Hey, you're not supposed to spill the goods!**

**David: Well sorry, Miss I-Don't-Own-Anything-Besides-These-Fictional-Characters-That-Are-talking-Inside-Your-Head... you should really go back to therapy to get that taken care of.**

**Me: *Glares hatefully at the brat* If I go back to that hell hole then the world will end! All hell will freeze over, pigs will fly, volcanos will erupt, globle warming will be the least of anyones worries! The government officials will all die at the hands of two teenager girls as we take over the world and outlaw therapy and shove everyone who's corrupt into pits of pisonous creatures and bodies of water beneath cliffs filled with paranas! **

**All four: *looks at Sero like she just went insane* **

**Isaac: I'll call the therapist**

**David: I'll call the Insaneisilum**

**Sara: I'll get her her favorite book and some Oolong tea with milk and honey to try to calm her down**

**Fang: I think I'll just go and knock her out and end this madness**

**Me: Don't even think about it or I'll delete your characters!**

**All four: *in unison* We're too important to the story to be deleted! The readers would kill you if you did!**

**Me: Damnit! I hate it when your right!**

**All four: Please review so that we can get out of this insane persons head ASAP!**

**Me: *grumbles* traitors!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, everyone! Just a few words before we continue with this lovely story (well I think it's lovely seeing is how I have 29 reviews- one's even in French!) First off I'd like to thank and dedicate this chapter to: **_**XanXan01, KitKat, Wolfie, SeaDevil, Lightning Blade, catie, Caine, umm **_**and **_**Pailrose**_**. You guys didn't just give me the five reviews I wanted… You gave me three more than those five and I love you all for it :) **

**Now I'm going to change things up a little. You all know how this is classified as a Romance/ Family story, right? Well, now I'm changing things up so that we get to the romance part quicker because with this rate we will never meet Feng's hubby-to –be… So what I'm doing is changing the P.O.V. of this chapter to a complete and total stranger! Isn't it great! So please bear with me on this and Review and tell me what you think.**

**Now answering some of my EIGHT reviews!**

_**XanXan01: **_**Congratz on your new account and thanks for reviewing! You're one of my top muses in writing this (along with SeaDevil and Lightning and all those who actually take the time to review- even once!)**

_**KitKat: **_**Think Hogwarts from Harry Potter then add a bit onto it and make it older and such… I was reading the first Harry Potter when I wrote the last chapter then followed by watching Monty Python: Search for the Holy Grail… Let's just say I love castles and medieval things because I'm one of the only people who actually read their history text book plus other history things -_- I'm glad you like Sara! She's going to be one of Fengs main pillars of support in the chapters to come.**

_**Wolfie: **_**I'm glad you like the twists: there are plenty more to come, let me assure you of that! **

_**SeaDevil: **_**Isaac… and Feng… stop fighting…? When will that ever happen? Their favorite pastime is to bicker (even inside my own head!) Though they will get closer over time ;) Thanks for the hugs and have one back *hugs SeaDevil!* you're the best!**

_**Lightning Blade: **_***hugs back* Why wouldn't I love it? I think it's one of the better stories out there! I wanted Feng's half-siblings to kind of be basket cases or whatever it's called (and either way they're very complicated people -_-) Also I want Feng to have some female support in the future because she'll need it, trust me -_- I was dreaming of Hogwarts when I was writing that chapter so yeah… It's a lot like Hogwarts but it's not (this castle is still in one piece and in France instead of Scotland, plus it's gonna have lots more secrets then Hogwarts, Muahahahahaha *evil glint in eye*) I'm a detail hog (even if I try not to be) hence the details lol! I try to reply to reviews as much as possible, even though sometimes I can't. I think it's rude not to since people take the time to review my stories and it means so much to me. Also I share myself with you guys because if you looked closely enough at my story you'd be able to find out my life's story anyway and what's there to hide, I'm not ashamed of the life I live (every life has its ups and downs.) Well, I wrote you what happened to Jaime and I really don't want that many people to know (unless they ask) because I hate it when people pity me for something that couldn't be helped. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it :D**

_**Catie: **_**I'm glad you liked my story! Don't worry about not being great at English (I had to go onto Google translator to understand French and I failed out of my foreign language level two class only to learn I only needed to pass the first level final which made me waste two extra years that I could've put into my music and writing!) I hope you like this chapter, too!**

_**Caine: **_**Thank you, even though I don't have a beta (I would probably kill them if I did and I don't like it when people change my stories that much because I like things as their original) but I try real hard to get all of my spelling and grammar correct- partially because I want to prove to myself that I'm not completely useless- because my English teachers don't teach us how to spell or use grammar so I've been trying to teach myself. Trust me when I say this: Feng is anything but original… She's too much like me and my friend Hailey to be original… And the music and Art stuff… It's what I'd do if I came into contact with a room like that lol! I ran out of sketching paper the day I was writing that chapter sadly and I finished off my entire store of piano, Bass, Guitar, and Singing music so I started writing my own -_- Hope you like this chapter as well! **

_**Ummm: **_**glad you liked the last chapter and here's the next!**

_**Pailrose: **_**I'm happy that you liked my ending! God only knows how long it took for me to get it perfect (ten minutes thirty-two seconds to be exact which is a long time for me since I am ADD positive -_-) And then when I went to upload it the first time… My internet shut off on me! So then I lost all of that beautiful work so I had to spend another ten minutes the next day and rewrite it and by that time I'd forgotten what I'd put (I only remembered that it was a funny dialogue) so I rewrote it from scratch. My characters are still trying to get me to go to the asylum here's your update**

**Now for all of you who read all of that: I'm so sorry that it was long! I had nine reviews for that chapter and I couldn't update because Schools been hectic and Dad stole my laptop whenever I had time to sit down and write! So this time I'm making it SEVEN REVIEWS before I update (but now I raised it it'll take forever to get those reviews because I jinxed it!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**David: Well Mrs. Insane owns nothing, if you haven't already figured it out. She can barely keep her high B, low A average and that's sad!**

**Me: Hey! I wanted to do the disclaimer! Why did you take away the fun part? And I'll have you know MY AVERAGE is around 91!**

**David: Too bad, I got there first. *smirking* your average would've been higher if you didn't goof off in Algebra two and Trig you know. And you should really study more or your stupidity won't get you within ten feet of college.**

**Me: *muttering* Meanie!**

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>_

_**Maximillion Enterprises High Security, Top Secret Base!**_

A shadowy figure moved through the dark hallways of the underground portion of the giant stone structure of Monty Python Castle (no one knew why the Boss' eldest son had named it that) on the 'deserted' Island off the cost of Germany and France. The figure was silent as he crept through the halls on his way to the meeting spot. No one could see him unless he wanted them to see him and he didn't want to be seen.

Just as silently as he walked, the figure slit his access car through a door and slid inside as it closed silently behind him. The person sitting behind the giant wooden desk smoking a cigarette didn't hear him come in and he certainly didn't see him as the man was looking at the portrait of the first Boss behind the desk.

"Sir," The shadowy figure in a deep bass voice that sounded so calming that most people wouldn't realize that that'd be the last thing they heard before they got a V.I.P. pass the next life, alerting the man behind the desk to his presence.

"Ah, Dante," the man behind the desk said grinning at his right hand man. The man only grinned like that when he had a special job that needed doing that no one else but Dante could do- and usually after wards Dante was greatly rewarded with extra pay and a paid vacation to some exotic place. "I have a job for you to do and it's of upmost importance and no one else will be able to pull it off."

"Who do you want me to kill this time, Isaac?" Dante sighed. He was indifferent to the killing- he was used to it- but some of the people he killed were harder than others and all of them were harder than what the other agents/ assassins killed.

Isaac had a look of feigned shock on his face. "No. No killing this time, I swear on my life. Actually I want you to stalk my half-sister and find out everything about her. I want to know where she went to school, all her boyfriend's/ lover's, who she's currently fucking, all that good stuff and I believe you're the only one who can get what I want."

Dante nearly choked, almost losing his composure- almost. He wouldn't tell Isaac this but he'd already done the background check on the girl because he'd been curious about the Boss' Illegitimate child from his Asian American secretary. He wondered what Isaac's face would look like when he realized that his 'slutty' half sibling was still a virgin and had never even had a first kiss yet… Dante made a note to remember to post cameras in Isaac's room before turning in the report.

"Well, get going! She's not going to sit around all day!" Isaac nearly yelled in irritation. Dante just snorted as he turned to leave.

"See ya, Boss," And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was so short but it needed to be put in because it's a transition into what's to come. Hope you guys liked it and hopefully things will start moving faster now that this was out of the way.<strong>

**Please, I want SEVEN REVIEWS before I upload the next chapter (though since this chapter was so short I may just upload again this once without the needed reviews as an apology -_- but that won't be until at least tomorrow either way) So tell me what you think and thanks for reading.**

**Sero**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the short chapter this morning but it was important... Here's my appology! **

**gaarasgrl19: Yes, Isaac was wierd last chapter but eventually (and I mean in a couple more chapters though I'm not sure how many) you'll understand though it'll take a while. Also Isaac is insane (Isaac: Hey!) but he has a reason for the things he does that hopefully he will allow me to reveal ASAP.**

**The dedication is to all you readers and I hope you like this chapter! Please forgive me for the short last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feng's P.O.V.<strong>

**Maximillion Castle**

It was a week after I moved into the castle and Sara and I spent a lot of time together getting to know each other. Sara'd actually manage to wheedle some of my most guarded secrets out of me while David completely ignored me and Isaac… Well, Isaac was being Isaac and there was no changing that. I actually have no clue what he'd been up to that whole week and I'd hardly seen him except for that first day when I'd asked him where Sara's room was after she fell asleep in my room after bawling her eyes out- he told me to find it myself so I let Sara sleep in my bed…

I'd only managed to go exploring a few times since coming but I'd managed to find quite a few of the secret passages (weren't they supposed to be hard to find since they were 'secret'?) I'd even found a medieval torture chamber with most of the torture instruments still there! When I told Sara about it she said I was insane and refused to go exploring with me. I have no clue why, though…

A week and a half went by when Dad called for a family meeting- the first one I'd ever be too and hopefully the only one because Isaac and David glared at me the whole time. Richard told us that one of Isaac's 'friends'- does a guy like him actually have friends?- was coming over to stay with us for a couple months and we were all to be on our best behavior- I think Isaac invited him over on purpose to get on my nerves.

The friend in question was one Dante Belikov, who'd been born and raised mostly in Russia. He was supposedly coming over that Thursday- it was already Tuesday- and Isaac persuaded Richard to give him the room next to mine… What was even weirder was that Isaac was being semi-nice to me… I think he kinda lost his mind when he went where ever he went after I got to the castle.

In Second Life I'd been traveling around and looking for information to put into my next book because the first couple had been big hits and I'd made quite a bit off of them- I'd even been able to buy more than just red, green and black ink plus my own house which was actually quite stunning. I'd met up with Elrohir again and we'd seemed to hit it off quite well- though was it my imagination but it seemed like he was flirting with me…

So Tuesday turned into Wednesday and Wednesday turned into Thursday. That morning I was going through another of the torture chambers that I'd found when I heard the telltale bell that always rang throughout the castle whenever a visitor arrived- we'd had several in the past week and a half- so I dropped what I was doing and quickly went to my room to change into the outfit that Sara- sadly- blackmailed me into wearing for the occasion. I would've been all for wearing the clothes that I'd been wearing while exploring but they were covered in dried blood and dust from the torture room much to my displeasure…

When I finally made it outside it was to see a very tall and dark Russian man- with a very charming accent I might add- shaking hands with Richard. When he noticed my presence he asked Richard who I was before walking quite gracefully over to me before taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. I think saying that I turned red was an understatement. Sara however squealed in pleasure- later she started making plans to make us a couple because she said we'd look 'cute' together.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Maximillion," he said when he looked up from kissing my hand. I couldn't even correct my last name I was so speechless. "My name is Dante Belikov. I hope we'll become friends during my stay here."

That just made Sara squeal again- this time louder- and my half-brother's glare at me harder- though I think that Isaac was forcing it a little which was ANOTHER weird thing to add to the list of weird stuff he'd been doing. I just glared at the three of them before replying. "Don't hold your breath, Isaac wouldn't like that. Want to know what we might actually become friends just for that reason."

Isaac glared harder as Dante started laughing. "I've been told that you and Isaac don't exactly get along. I can see that the feelings are mutual between you."

"Aren't you supposed to be HIS friend?"

"Yes, but I prefer to be Switzerland," He smiled at me. Hmm, maybe he wasn't that bad and we could become great friends- minus the fact for me pissing Isaac off.

* * *

><p>That night when I logged onto Second Life, Elrohir was waiting for me outside of my house with a bouquet of flowers- blood red roses to be exact.<p>

"My, my, my, I thought you hated my guts," I teased.

"I'm in a good mood," He said smirking at me. "So don't ruin it."

"Something to do with real life?" I asked as I put the flowers in a vase on my kitchen window. I'd only returned yesterday night from the northern end of the continent.

"Partially," he said simply. I looked at him to continue. "I'm glad you're back; it was getting pretty boring here with no one to antagonize."

"Oh, really?"

"Well that and I want to ask you something…"

"Shoot."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Quite blunt are we? Aren't guys supposed to start by serenading us girls for weeks on end?"

"I'm not most guys."

"One date, but it better be worth it, lover boy."

"That's not nice," Elrohir chuckled.

"And what were you when we first met?" I reminded him.

"Touché," He outright laughed before hugging me. "You're perfect, you know that."

"Tell that to my Elder Half Brother," I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up early and put on a set of clothes out of a rack that I'd put together with all of my 'exploration' clothes. The outfit consisted of very heavy yet skin tight jeans that I thought were cute but smart and a long sleeve, dark red turtle neck that would protect me from most of the dust and would be easy to hide the evidence of what I find. I also put on male tube socks- the ones that go up to the knees pretty much- along with heavy duty army boots, gloves and a hat to keep as much of what's down in the tunnels and passages off of my immediate person.<p>

As I was leaving my room to go to the nearest entrance- behind the tapestry in between my room and Dante's sadly enough- I ran head first into the Russian who was supposed to be passed out in bed at that moment seeing how it was only 4:30 in the morning!

"I'm so-" The Russian in question did a double take when he realized it was me and he saw my attire. "What are you doing? And do I even want to know?"

"Well," I said as I tried to slowly retreat without him realizing it. To put it plainly, I wasn't that lucky a person. He grabbed my arm to prevent my retreat. Damn it all. "Alrighty then, I found an entrance to some of the secret passageways in this giant castle because you know how nobles and royalty loved their secret passageways and such. Well I found a couple torture chambers down there and I've been exploring and investigating and then drawing as accurate of maps when I come up as I can because I believe that they could be somewhat useful in the future and so on and so forth…"

I peeked at him to gage his reaction. "Please don't tell anyone?"

Seeing how my luck is so terrible, Dante did the last thing I was expecting… That unfortunately was to burst out laughing his butt off. Seriously, he dropped my arm and started rolling on the floor clutching his sides he was laughing so hard. I glared at the annoying monstrosity rolling in front of the tapestry of the 'Dark Angels Fall from Heaven' that housed the entrance to the passageway I wanted to get into.

"You know, it's really not that funny," I growled at him. "And I'd really like to get through that tapestry, if you don't mind."

He just continued laughing and laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe. I just kept glaring as time ticked away and the awakening of the castle drew nearer. It took him ten minutes to calm down.

Standing up finally, he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes- yes he'd been laughing that hard- and took deep breaths while still laughing a couple times in between. "I'm sorry but that was the last thing I expected. Usually females run from those places yet here you are exploring them and making maps of them."

"Humph," I glared at him and pushed him aside and then walked around the tapestry and opened the secret door behind it. Unfortunately for me he followed. I muttered under my breath just barely loud enough so that he could catch a gest of my words. "Bastard…Stalker…Get a life…Stop following me Ass…"

"Sadly, you've intrigued me to I won't stop following you Ms. Maximillion," He said chuckling.

I whirled. "It's Ms. Hua, and I'd appreciate it if you'd address me as such and I would also appreciate it, Mr. Stalker, if you'd stop freaking stalking me!"

He just kept chuckling- the bastard- and followed me further into the depths. I took the most confusing way to the chamber that I was working on at the moment and eventually I lost him…only to realize that I had lost myself along the way as well.

"That mother fucking Bastard," I screamed and was pretty sure that even the maids who slept on the other side of the castle could hear me. "He got me lost, asshole, dimwit, mother fucker! I'll kill him when I get my hand on him next!"

That was how I spent the next hour of my life- cursing at a man who was probably in some other tunnel just as lost as I was- until I found my way to the first torture chamber that I'd found which had the bastard in question looking through my finds. I stalked up behind him quietly and then screamed "I'm gonna kill you," at the top of my lungs- which was probably a mistake considering the situation.

That's how I ended up on the floor of a medieval torture chamber with a hot Russian holding a knife to my throat…

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! And my first one at that ;}<strong>

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll be updating soon but I want FIVE REVIEWS (I realized that the seven was a bit farfetched) before I upload.**

**Thanks for reading and tell me your thoughts,**

**Sero**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys for it taking a while, but I've had ton's going on this week and I'm trying to set up a more steady schedule for my updates... I'm planning on updating on the weekends so that I can work at an more steady pace and maybe even end up stock piling chapters! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others (I'm not used to writing in a male P.O.V. and I'm female, not male and I'm not totalyy sure how most males think - just the way my brother thinks and he's... Different to say the least...)**

**So hope you guys like it even if it's not the best and sorry that it's short! The next chapter will be longer I swear! And If I can have five reviews before next week so that I can update I would love it and from now on I will reply to all reviews through PMing and I won't repeat any of the conversations unless I deem it important to the chapter or I think it would help to clear some things up about the story. **

**This chapter is dedicated to XanXan01, SeaDevil, and Lightning Blade because they are my muses!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dante's P.O.V.<strong>

**Where we left off…**

I followed her just like Isaac had ordered me to – though I'll admit that I might've gone a bit over board – and ended up losing someone for the first time in the depths of an ancient beyond belief castle that had who knows what hidden in it. So when I finally came across what was apparently one of the torture rooms that Feng had mentioned BEFORE I started following her, I decided to take a break and look around – maybe get some ideas on how to best torture someone.

How was I supposed to know that she'd sneak up behind me? All I knew was that someone was screaming 'I'm gonna kill you' and I instantly reacted like I'd been taught by my father who'd been taught by his father who'd been taught by his father and so on and so forth. I didn't even realize it was Feng until I'd already drawn some blood from her because I'd misjudged and accidentally nicked her neck. _Note to self: tell Isaac that his sister is insane and has it in her to actually kill someone if she gets pissed enough!_

Looking down at her, I saw something in her eyes that most likely had never been there before. She was trembling and those pretty Christmas colored eyes were wide. She was eyeing me and trying to judge how best to get away – don't people know that it's impossible to get away? She wouldn't even make it three feet because she was a weak female and all females tended to be weak little scrawny things with hardly any muscle.

_Shite, remind me to kill anyone who said that ALL females were weak little scrawny things with no muscle! That fucking hurt like Hell!_

She'd elbowed me in just the right spot to get me to move and once she had enough leverage, my arm was behind my back in a position where if I so much as moved in a way that she didn't like my arm would be toast. And sadly that was in a literal sense since I wouldn't even have an arm…

"Bastard," She hissed but her voice trembled a bit. Well, on the bright side I knew she hadn't expected that knife… but then again now she had a knife to kill me with. "How dare you? Didn't your mother raise you better then to harm a girl? Haven't you at least heard the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? There's a saying about us for a reason you know…"

"Can you let me go? This kind of hurts."

"Then you shouldn't have held a knife to my throat."

"That's debatable."

"You drew blood!"

"In my defense, your honor, it was in self-defense."

"We're not playing court room judge, asshole! You're almost as bad as my brother! I've never cursed so much in my life then all of a sudden _**poof **_two jerks show up and I curse up a storm!"

"What about your father?"

"Correction: three assholes who are complete bastard who I wish would die in hell! Well Richard doesn't have to die in Hell but you and Isaac certainly need to…"

I laughed. Now if only she'd let go of my arm… She'd make a great sparring partner sometime; maybe she'd last longer than the others. I looked at her face, again.

There was still a trace of that emotion on her features… almost as if that'd reawaken something in her that she'd forgotten. Chances were whatever it was wasn't good and I wanted to know what it was. Though either way I'd have to find out because of Isaac…

"Please, let go of my arm Feng?" This time I put my best and cutest puppy dog eyes behind it like a three year old trying to convince his parents to get him ice-cream. Unlike that three year old, mine didn't work sadly…

She snorted. "No chance in Hell. I don't like people holding knives to my throat."

"What if I said I was sorry?"

"Maybe, though not likely."

"Would it eve be worth the try?"

"It might put me more in a frame of mind to let you go after some more sucking up."

"I'm sorry for holding the knife to your throat. In my defense I thought you were the boogie man and I acted completely out of reflex."

"So basically you do that every time someone sneaks up behind you… Weirdo."

"No, I do it every time someone sneaks up behind me then screams, 'I'm Gonna Kill You' at the top of their lungs."

"And that makes it so much better how?"

"I honestly don't know…"

"If I let you go I get to keep the knife right?"

"When did I ever say that?"

"You didn't, I did. I like knives… They're pretty."

"…" That was a shocker. Not even all of my research that I'd done so far prepped me for that. Who would've known that this tiny little midget girl who looked like she couldn't harm a fly – besides with her words – would have a secret interest in knives? Definitely not Isaac, that's for sure…

"Oh come on! Why is everyone so shocked to find out I have an obsession when it comes to knives? When Sammy found out she nearly passed out from shock!" Feng started ranting and finally let go of me. I'd have to remember that.

"For a short person, you sure have some bite to ya." Probably not the wisest thing I've ever said but hey… I'm not the smartest assassin out there – even if I've the most successful kill record in Maximillion Enterprises.

She turned on me and glared. "I am not short! I'm fun sized!"

"Isn't that like the oldest one in the book?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, blame my grandparents! They're the ones who told me that I'm fun sized. And I'm not THAT short, you know."

"Sure, now do you know how we can get the hell out of here?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pissed off at you and I want you to die a horrible death down here."

"Aren't you Asians all supposed to be uber friendly and forgiving?"

"I'm only half Asian. The rest is French, humph."

"Sara will be upset if we don't get out of here soon. Don't you two generally have tea at this time; it's already nine O'clock."

"Let it be known that I now officially hate your guts." Check mate.

"Let it be known I don't hate yours."

She reluctantly led me over to a small alcove which led us to a door that entered the kitchens of – surprisingly – my bedrooms. She muttered the whole time about trapping me in there forever since I didn't manage to see how she'd opened the door in the first place but she was in too much of a rush to get changed and to Sara's room that she didn't uphold that.

"What a way to start a morning," I laughed lying down on my bed. Such an amusing person. At least this mission wouldn't bore me to death like the last one over in Siberia.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara: You were late to out morning Tea again because you were exploring tunnels and trying to kill Dante? What kind of friend sister are you? I was going to talk about this really awsome Fanfiction that I started reading!**

**Feng: Sorry, truely, but do you know what're in those tunnels? Torture weapons and KNIVES! Oh all the different types of knives *gives a dreamy sigh***

**Sara: *looks at Feng like she's insane* You should really get a different hobby... You should read Fanfiction. There's this once that I just started my XanXan01 about the X-men and I think it's really cool and has tons of potential if she only had more people readin it! She told us that hardly anyone has read it besides me and Sero! And it's actually quite good even if the first couple chapters are basically getting out neccisarry info and such!**

**Feng: What's it about? I like the X-men... They kick butt...**

**Sero: Why don't you just read it and find out Feng... You know how when we go to just give a breif summary we end up telling about the whole book, so just please read it! It'd make XanXan01 very happy and she'd love you to death!**

**Feng: Fine, but if you guys come to me later and ruin the book while I'm still in the middle of reading like you did for the last Harry Potter book I'll kill you both with my knives. *glares at the two warningly***

**Dante: Can I help with the killing? I really want to try out some of those torture things I saw down there.**

**Feng: Seriously, you do know that we own nothing of that stuff. Right?**

**David: Doesn't mean we cant try them out on them.**

**Sero and Sara: Traitors!**

**Dante, David, and Feng: Shut up and go back to your fanfiction! You own nothing!**

**Sero: Not true!**

**Isaac: *comming into the room* Then name ten things you own.**

**Sero: I own... *can't think of anything***

**David: *snorts* exactly, now go read XanXan's story like the good girl you are...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10 and I hope you guys like it because I won't be updating for a while because I'm messed up right now due to something that I am forbidden completely from talking about. I will start updating again as soon as I feel like I can continue on this story but for right now I'm going to be working on a new story of mine so yeah... Please review if you wish but I'm not making it mandatory for this chapter since there won't be updates for a while...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's P.O.V.<strong>

I'm still sleeping when I hear Feng's bedroom door open and close. I wonder what she's doing up this early but I don't really worry about it as I fall asleep again; she'll tell me if she wants me to know and if not then it's really none of my business. I just hope that Isaac isn't up to make her life miserable like he's been trying to since she got here. It's nice to have someone my age and gender that actually likes me for me and knows me better than most people. I bet Isaac and David would like her too if they'd just give her a chance but since when do they listen to reason?

When I wake up again I call a servant to fetch our morning tea and snacks and I take a nice long bath. I love just lying in the pool sized tub of warm and bubbly water and just let it wash everything away. Feng doesn't like the big bathtubs because they remind her too much of this time when one of her classmates pushed her into the deep end of the pool where they'd gone for a class field trip and she nearly drown. She hadn't learned how to swim yet.

She's been traumatized ever since though she doesn't really let people know that. She barely even told me about it when I tried to coerce her into going to the big pool in the back yard with me. She climbed a tree and stayed in it the whole time and refused to come down until I stopped trying to get her to come to the pool with me – David now calls her a scaredy cat because of it and she doesn't say anything about it but I know it hurts her. Feng really does want to be accepted by our family I think, even if she's afraid to admit it to anyone least of all herself.

After my bath I get dressed in one of the pretty pink dresses that Feng said I looked nice in. She actually has a pretty good sense of fashion for a tomboy who hates clothes. Now if only I could get her into that pretty autumn colored sundress that looks amazing on her then maybe I could rectify her fear of wearing dresses. I think that also comes from childhood bullying. Maybe if I got her in the dress then Dante would fall for her and Isaac and David would see that maybe she isn't all that bad. I know, however, that it's a futile hope.

So I wait in my sitting room for Feng and time ticks by. Eventually it's a half hour after our usual meeting time and I'm about to call a servant to take the stuff away when she bursts into the room and slams the door behind her. I can see she's breathing hard and her temper has flared its ugly head. Something has definitely happened and I want to know what it is.

Feng crosses the study and sits in the cushy chair opposite me and chugs her tea like there's no tomorrow and stuffs on of the lemon cakes in her mouth before chugging some more tea.

"What happened?" I ask, hoping that she'd actually tell me. She starts cursing and talking incoherently though I do make out that it's about Dante. He better not have ruined my plan to get them together because they look so cute together and I think they'd make a great couple and I can see that he's interested in her. Pus this is DANTE we're talking about! The guy's never taken interest to a girl in his life! Yeah, he sleeps around a lot but he's never actually had a relationship with any of them.

"Slow down, have some more tea, calm down," I start instructing her so that I can get some actual words out of here mouth.

"He stalked me into the catacombs and tunnels," she finally manages to tell me. From there explodes the whole story whether I wanted to hear it or not but personally I found it interesting. Who knew that Dante could wield knives or that Feng had a fetish for them. Now I know what to get her for her birthday that's coming up soon: a whole bunch of knives and weapons and maybe some martial arts lessons from Dante. Yeah, she'll like that – though probably not the Dante part at this point… I'll have to work on that.

"Are you even listening to me?" I hear her say in a flat voice and my head snaps up. "I'll take that as a no."

"I was listening," I pipe up trying to defend myself. "But then I kind of started thinking-"

"A very dangerous past time."

"And well, I kinda got sucked into my own universe."

"Figured, so now can we get to the part where we think up plans of revenge against that evil bastard?"

"Now why would we do that? It seems to me you took his pretty little knife which should be revenge enough," I say innocently. Yup she completely forgot that she'd taken his knife…

"But he tricked me into showing him the way out and he now knows the way into my hideouts!" she says, her voice getting higher in volume. "It took me forever to find them the hard way and he just has to follow me in order to find them; it's no fucking fair!"

"Language," I remind her. "You'd think I was the older one, shesh."

She humph's at me and takes another lemon cake – she really loves thinks that have lemon in them, especially if they're sweet – and shoves it in her mouth. She starts muttering around the mouth full of cake.

"You could always borrow some pink hair dye and dye his hair pink in the middle of the night," I suggest. The look on her face tells me that that's out of the picture. "Then go look for his diary or his journal and find some blackmail material, if that's how you're gonna be!"

Uh-oh, I don't like that look in her eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and again I won't be uploading for a while (I'll tell you guys once I'm allowed to and all of this has passed if I can but no guarentees). Reviews for this chapter are appreciated but again not necissary. Sorry for any mistakes.<strong>

**Sero**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! I got really bored (I hate days of morning because I get bored so while I'm still mourning over a little runt that my mother was supposed to have and I was supposed to share a room with in eight months I'm kind of glad because this way Mom didn't die but I was really looking forward to having a baby sibling because I've been begging for a new one for nearly fifteen years!) So yeah, I got very bored and I needed something to get my mind off of things so here's a new chapter! **

**Also this chapter is dedicated to those three lovely people who reviewed the last chapter even though they didn't have to! I'm going to post one more chapter either later today or tomorrow and then I'll need a TOTOL of TEN REVIEWS for BOTH chapters COMBINED for chapter thirteen to get up!**

**Warning: Evilish Feng, Cute Puppy Alert, and David enter's! Also there's a hint of something else from Fengs past that is no good at all...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Feng's P.O.V.<strong>

Muahahahahaha! I love you, Sara! I know that I look like a mad woman because that's what the look on Sara's face is telling me I look like. The perfect thing for revenge: find blackmail material when he's asleep! I'll get him back for terrifying me like that! He'll never know what hit him. Though I'm still keeping the knife…

I say goodbye to Sara before I leave to start planning Operation: Sneak into Dante's Room and Find out All Blackmail Eligible Material! By the time I'm through with him he'll be crying for his mommy… Okay that might be just a tad but too evil for me, but I can't help it… He pissed me off just that much by making me feel that vulnerable. I've only felt that vulnerable once and I swore never to feel like that ever again so I'm going to make him pay big time.

I hate feeling vulnerable because it reminds me too much of the time we lived in N.Y. Let's just say some bad things happened there and leave it at that; the guy's in prison and there's a restraining order on him so I don't really have to worry about him coming back. So off I go back to my bedroom to start plotting an evil scheme against Dante and to call Sammy in for back up. I'll ask Dad if she can come here and spend a couple weeks since Isaac has a friend over and I'm feeling lonely…supposedly.

Some people call me insane at times – especially when people tick me off or push me over the edge. This is because I tend to go overboard when it comes to evil revenge plans – also because I have Sammy to help with those evil revenge plans and we make a frighteningly evil team. We once got this bully after he teased Sammy about her dress choice for the fifth grade formal – she wore a floor length dress that'd been her great grandmothers' – and the next day he was framed for driving the principles car up the flagpole. He was expelled and no one ever found out how the car actually ended up on top of the flagpole…Did I mention that Sammy's cousin is very good with tools and he works in a garage? I love Gill; he's the best, best friends' cousin ever.

Now before anybody says that I should be locked up, in my defense I was in FIFTH GRADE for crying out loud! I didn't know any better – okay, I did but that's not the point – and I haven't done anything that extreme in years! Okay, ignore my insane side right now – I'll admit that I'm a tad bit pissed off at Dante so this time it might be even more extreme…

I open my bedroom door and sitting on my bed is the last thing I ever expected… Sitting there in all her amazing glory is my best friend holding a seven month old puppy…yeah, not what I was expecting but who am I to complain since I was about to ask Dad for Sammy to come over anyway and I've always loved animals and this pup might actually help in our plot to embarrass the living daylights out of Dante.

Sammy looks up as I come in a grins at me but as soon as she sees my face – probably with an evil grin on it, and I'll admit that I am also chuckling a teensy bit evilly – she gets this very cautious look on her face and says "What poor, poor person has earned your wrath and for what? And please don't tell me we're putting someone's car on top of a flag pole again. 1) Gill's in America and 2) I really don't want to do that again; it was so boring."

"No, no, this time there's no flagpole involved," I chuckle darkly, still grinning live and evil insane person who probably deserves to be locked up. "Just a tad bit of embarrassing the crap out of two certain people."

Yeah, I might as well add Isaac to the list of people to embarrass the **** out of. It would be too unfair if I didn't add him since he's also a pain in my derriere. Why should I only get my revenge against Dante when it's Isaacs's fault that he's here in the first place?

"So did you ask your Dad for me to come or did he just do it on his own?" she asks me dryly. She knows that she'll have to do the one thing she hates more than criminals…work.

"He did it on his own," I say smiling. And I think loads better of him because of this wonderful gift; I might actually call him Dad in front of everyone at dinner tonight as a thank you gift!

"So are you actually going to call him 'Dad' or is he still 'Richard'?"

"I'll call him 'Dad' every once in a while, now. He gave me something before I even had a chance to ask. Two something's that will help me embarrass the hell out of a certain Russian jerk and a certain brother who I want to strangle. Oh by the way, I think you'll love my little sister; she'll like you too, I'll bet."

"He'll like that. Is the Russian at least cute? Do you want me to murder Isaac; because I'm all for it? I'd love to meet your sister!"

"Good, good," I say, rubbing my hands together. "We'll brainstorm operation: Embarrass the Hell out of the Good for Nothing Males after dinner. We'll call it operation: EHGNM for short."

"As much as I love you, you really need to find better operation names," Sammy says rolling her eyes at me.

I stick my tongue out at her and steal the puppy out of her arms. At closer inspection I see that it's a Siberian-Husky pup with ice blue and very intelligent eyes. Let it be known that I have always loved Siberian-Husky's above all other forms of canines except for wolves because of how closely they relate to wolves – they actually have wolf blood in their veins because they're interbred with wolves – and because of how pretty and intelligent they are.

"Male or female?" I ask cuddling the black and white puppy and cooing at it because it's just so cute I can't help it. Momentarily I forget my anger at a certain two people.

"Female, and she's a genius, she got up on the bed all by herself," Sammy says, also cooing to the adorable puppy. "If she has puppies when she's older, I want first pick of the litter!"

"Definitely," I reply nuzzling the pup who decided that she wanted to lick my face clean of all germs and replace them with her own saliva. "Oh, you're so cute, you're so cute! I want to just eat you up! And that sounded completely uncharacteristic of me…"

"You can say that again," Sammy laughs. "I put her bag of toys that came with her on top of the piano over there, along with her puppy food and dishes and other stuff. Are you going to train her to help with our very evil plots? She could be a good back up if you teach her how to open doors."

"Are you telepathic by any chance?"

"Nope, I just know you too well."

"Very true. Now let's talk about everything we've missed over the last couple weeks. I've missed you quite a bit believe it or not. How've you been and how's everyone else doing?"

"Pretty good; Gill's finally marrying his girlfriend because she's expecting. Mom is still recovering from losing the baby and so is dad but I think that I'm as good as can be in this situation. Remember Markus O'Riley? He asked me to be his girlfriend right after you left and I decked him in the face because his pick up line was 'now that the slut is gone, why don't we get together?' How idiotic is that?"

"Remind me to murder that ass when I get back to Virginia?"

"Always. Oh and Maguire got out of prison."

I froze. He was supposed to be in prison for the next X number of years! "How did he get out?"

"Apparently he's so so sorry for ever doing what he did and that he was drunk and under the influence on numerous other crap and he had a death threat to do that… I say that it's complete bull manure," Sammy snarls.

"Is there still a restraining order and why wasn't I contacted? Wasn't I supposed to be contacted before he was released?"

"There still is a restraining order but you weren't contacted because the local authorities thought that since you were in a foreign country that you were safe enough and didn't need to know which is also a load of…"

"Remind me to have a talk with Mr. Carpino when we get home?"

"You know I will since you can't remember your own reminders ever and need me to remember these things for you."

"You're the best," I grin at her while snuggling my nose into my puppy's neck for comfort.

"Don't I know it," Sammy grins back.

* * *

><p>That night after dinner – and after I named my puppy – we bunkered down for the night on my giant bed to start planning our evil plot against the male species. We even managed to convince Sara to join us and she dragged David along – though I'm pretty sure he still hates my guts.<p>

"Why the H did you drag me along," he snapped at Sara.

"Because I needed back up if I was to help them and I didn't want to go into this alone because Feng kind of scares me when she's plotting and talking about this sort of stuff," Sara replied. "You didn't see her when she was talking about the secret passageways and the torture chambers she found."

They both shudder while Sammy and I talk about the torture chambers and the secret passageways in a tiny whisper and plot how we could use them in our plot.

"And besides, I think you'd like Feng a lot once you get to know her better," Sara smiles at him. "I also think Isaac would too if he gets over the whole thing where he thinks that both Feng and Ms. Hua are whores; he can be so bullheaded sometimes that I don't even know how we're related."

"Sara, he's Isaac," David points out. "He adores you to death and he loved our mother quite a bit as well. He also thinks that everything is a personal insult and he has a stick in his rear. Give him two years maybe three so that we can yank the stick out then maybe he'll get to know her."

"I like you," Sammy says throwing her arm around David's neck out of nowhere, completely scaring the piss out of him. "Anyone who can see the obvious about that jerk and state them so bluntly, I like a lot."

"You are almost as insane as both of my sisters, Isaac and Dante combined," he snaps at her.

"And again, who's this Dante person?" Sammy asks trying to get ear wax out of her ears with her pinky. "I didn't get to meet him at dinner…"

"He's the Russian we're plotting against," I say.

"Oh, Isaacs friend? Okay, time to plan another Cold War," Sammy grins evilly. "If he's friends with Isaac then he must be a bad guy!"

"Why do all females have to be so terrifying?"

"Be lucky it's not that time of the month," I grin at him as he turns red.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading chapter eleven, please remember to review, and chapter twelve will either be on leter today or tomorrow after work!<strong>

**Hope you all liked it,**

**Sero**

**P.S. Things should start picking up from here and the husky pup has more of a purpose then just me wishing I had one of my own! Truse me (Sammy also has a much greater purpose, Muahahahaha!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter as promised! I think I did okay on it but it isn't my best piece of work ever... Hope you guys like it anyway and I need SIX more reviews before I upload the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a piece of wood seven feet long to carve into a wooden sword on my free time.**

* * *

><p>I crept from my room in the morning and slid down the hall with my husky following me. I gave her the signal to open the door so she jumped up and turned the handle with her teeth. Once the door was open, we both crept quietly into the room and made sure that no one was there; we were on a mission and we were going to see it through without a hitch.<p>

Jessie started sniffing around and led me to a door nearest the one we were at before jumping up and opening it with her teeth just like the last one. Inside was Dante's 'mall'. I was led over to a dresser which I let Jessie open again – the less things I touched the better because who knows if Dante knew how to analyze DNA – and inside I found one of the things we were looking for: a bag filled with journals and diary's and other personal stuffs.

We grinned at each other stupidly before I took out the bag and gave it to Jessie. We then started souring the room for other personal things that could condemn the jerk and help us in our plot to embarrass the hell out of him and my brother.

Under the bed in the main room, Jessie found more personal stuffs which I stuffed into the bag. At this point we heard footsteps coming back so I hid in the mall and Jessie hopped on the bed with the bag in her mouth. We'd left everything how Jessie's left it once she opened it so that it looked like she did it.

I looked out the door that was slightly ajar still from when Jessie entered and left, to see Dante creep into his room, knife at hand – how did he manage to get that back? When he saw a figure on his bed he froze only to hear the howlish bark of my Siberian-Husky. He slid the knife into his back pocket and relaxed visibly.

"How'd you get in here?" I heard him ask Jessie, who just did her howl-bark in reply. "Who let you in should be a better question I guess."

Jessie shook her head as if to say "What're you talking about? I let myself in here, Idiot."

"Did you, now? And what's that at your feet?"

"What this? Oh, nothing, nothing."

"That better not be…"

"Oh, but it is."

"You mutt!"

"Hello, I'm a purebred! See these pretty markings?"

"Hand it over!"

"Why I don't think so…"

"No don't you dare raise that leg!"

"What this leg? Don't worry; I'm only going to give you a nice present for giving me all of your belongings."

At this point I slipped out of the mall and the bedroom thanks to Jessie's distraction; I knew she'd follow me scotch free. As I raced down the hall I heard the telltale screech of a pissed off male who'd just had a dog make a mess of his bed. I laughed merrily as I opened my bedroom door and felt Jessie brush by me. I closed the door just as I heard Dante reopen his door to chase after my lovely pup.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you managed to get all this," Sara said shocked when she, Sammy, and David came to my room after dinner to continue plotting; tomorrow we'd go after Isaac's room. "I just can't believe you managed to pull it off. How the Hell did you manage to pull it off?"<p>

"Easy, I have the most wonderful Siberian-Husky to ever grace this earth," I cooed nuzzling my pup and giving it loads of attention and doggy treats. "I love you, you're so pretty, and you're all mine, aren't ya?"

"It's like looking in on someone doing the deed," David gagged mockingly.

I glared at him, "Shut it or no Ice Cream for you."

"Shutting."

"Hahaha, you're whipped," Sammy laughed. "All it took was for Feng to make you an Ice Cream Sundae."

Sara shook her head at her brother sadly. "I can understand your pain, my friend. Once you have 'The Sundae', you never go back."

We all started laughing until we could hardly breathe. Sammy was, of course, the first of us to recover…after all these years I still don't know how she can recover so fast.

"Now," She said, calming all of down so that we could get to the serious stuff. "What're we going to do to get Isaac's stuff? We can't use the same exact trick twice because Dante will have, without a doubt, told Isaac about this."

"You could flirt with him while Feng and Jessie get the job done," Sara suggested. I had a feeling that she was up to something more than just using it as a distraction.

"What a wonderful idea, Sis," David grinned evilly at Sammy and me. "Let the unsocialised ruffian seduce our brother, the heir to our fore-fathers' fortune which adds up to a couple hundred trillion."

I punched him in the nose as hard as I could and I heard that satisfying snap of a nose breaking along with one of my fingers from the impact.

"Ouch!" we both screeched at the same time.

"What'd you do that for, ouch," David complained and whined as loudly as he could while clutching his nose with a tissue in his hand. "That effing hurts!"

"You think your nose hurts?" I snarled at him. "My hand effing hurts! I think I felt something snap! Yup, my middle finger broke. Damn this hurts!"

"Will you two shut up and go see the doctor?" Sammy asked, trying to hold back her laughter and failing miserably as she burst out in huge frame wracking laughs with tears streaming from her eyes. We glared at her, hoping that she'd drop dead from our glares.

"C'mon," Sara said, helping us both up. "Let's get you three children to the hospital wing. Sammy, you really need some calming medicine and something for that slight insanity you seem to have over this…"

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, everything was tense. David and I never stopped glaring at each other for two seconds – even as we ate – and it caused everyone else to become very uncomfortable. Dante told his story about the psyco pooch that stole from him and left a 'gift' on his bed while Isaac updated Dad on his line of the business.<p>

On a better note, my Mom was here! She'd arrived late last night with some news for us. News number one: she and Dad were getting married. News number two…she was pregnant.

You could see the color drain from most of our faces – Isaac, David's, and mine – but Mom and Dad kept chatting happily and Sara butted in and asked if she could help design the room for our new sibling. I had the feeling that life was only going to get rougher from here.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... Hope you guys liked it and please review (I need SIX!) and tell me what you think and ask questions and correct any mistakes that you guys find.<strong>

**Thank's for reading,**

**Sero, Feng, Sammy, Sara, David, and Jessie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter (even if it's a review early but I couldn't wait any longer because I had a review on something that I just realised myself about five minutes before I read it lol -_-) So I hope you like it and I want FIVE reviws before next Satuday (no matter how many chapters I decide to put up this weekend because I finished this chapter last night and I'm already halfway through the next one lol *evil look*) I'd like to thank the nine people who reviewed the last two chapters and without further ado I'll let you all start reading now.**

**Disclaimer: I own the world, muahahaha! Just kidding XD I own nothing, sadly...**

* * *

><p>After that announcement I called a meeting in my bedroom, but when I noticed a certain two people's following us I had to change some plans around. We couldn't even use the hidden passageways because a certain idiot led Dante right to them! Ugh, so frustrating…<p>

"You know, I haven't been on in Second Life since you came here," Sara said out of nowhere. "I wonder if anything that I'd put on the Infinite City Auction house sold…"

"They have an auction house?" Sammy exclaimed – this was how we got into a major discussion over all of our obsessions about Second Life, sadly enough… "Since when? I've never seen it! When did they put that in?"

"They added it about a month ago," David replied. "There's this one player who, creepily enough, got along really well with YuLian-Dasao and they started bouncing idea's off of each other… There've been many changes since then and we haven't been able to see half of them because we've been too exhausted to get on with everything that's happened since we found out about Feng being our sister and all."

"That's it," I exclaimed, an idea of how we could do our meetings without the guys stalking us popped into my head. I have no clue why I hadn't thought of it before because it was purely genius and we'd be able to get help with our evil plans! I was nearly 100% sure that Lolidragon would love to help us. "All of us have Second Life accounts right?"

They all nodded and Sammy said "Well, of course I do, Ms. Let-Me-Give-My-Friend-A-Free-Second-Life-Account."

"Hardy-har-har," I false laughed, glaring at her before cheering up again. "Okay, everyone give me your in game names and I'll send you directions to the house my friends in high places rented me for cheap because of a couple favors."

They all just looked at me blankly then Sara said humorlessly, "We honestly shouldn't be surprised at this… It figures with everything she gets into."

"Very true but it is still quite the shocker," David replied.

"We need to keep her on a ball and chain one of these days," Sammy added dryly.

"Hey, that's no fair!"

"Life isn't fair," They all snapped at me in such a fashion that I thought only identical twins could truly answer in before they stalked off to their perspective bedrooms after giving me their in-game names

"What crawled up their butts and died?" I wondered aloud then stuck my tongue out at a suspicious suit of armor that started laughing before walking away.

* * *

><p>When I finally logged on ten minutes later, I quickly hired a messenger to run notes to Sammy, Sara, and David before going to quickly to see Auntie and Uncle since I hadn't seen them in so long.<p>

"Auntie," I cried happily throwing my arms around her in a bear hug that could rival Uncles. "Hi, Uncle!"

"We've been wondering where you'd gotten off to," Uncle smiled at me as Auntie sat me down and started putting some eggs, ham, bacon, and sausage on a plate for me knowing that I'd eat it all.

"Oh, my ass of an older brother had a friend come over and he's staying with us and I'm currently plotting both of those Jackass' downfalls," I said chewing a piece of ham – I loved ham so, so much. "Also two of my siblings and my friends named Sammy are coming over to my little hut."

"Are you going to need snacks?" Auntie asked as she pulled a couple loaves of bread from the oven and one of their newer apprentices came in. She smacked his hand as he tried to steal some of the sausage with his bare hands.

"Probably, David eats more than me and Sammy eats just as much," I said munching on some toast and sipping the orange juice I stole from the new apprentice. "Sara, however, is a picky eater plus she's a vegetarian. Not to mention I'm going to invite over Prince and Lolidragon and see if any of the rest of the group can come over. Maybe later I'll even track down Elrohir…"

"Uh-oh, big order," Uncle groaned. I realized what the mistake was… I'd mentioned too many people and Auntie loves to cook. That food would last for weeks because we wouldn't be able to eat it all – even though half of us could out eat the American and Russian armies combined.

"Coming right up, Sweetie-pie," Auntie said with that gleam in her eye that said that she'd be baking enough food for the afore mentioned militaries - plus a couple more countries - to be set with food for months if not years…

"Oh, lord help us now," I muttered and the new apprentice – who managed to steel his orange juice back from me because I was bored with it – nodded with a frightened look in his eye before rushing off to warn the other apprentice's to stay as far away from the kitchen as possible for the next hour and a half.

Sadly, there were three unfortunate souls who wandered into the kitchen during Auntie's cooking spree… They got round into helping and then transporting everything to my hut just at the sideline's of the city along the giant lake. Fortunately, one of those three unfortunate souls was Elrohir. When we got everything to my house I gave him a big kiss on his mouth as thanks – what we were dating after all!

"I haven't seen you in a while…" He said as we came up for air. As you readers have probably suspected, our date went quite well last week.

"Been busy," I replied grinning evilly at him. "I'm currently plotting the downfall of two people who I despise with a passion."

"I feel sorry for them," He said grinning back just as evilly. "Need help? I have quite a few resources in real life that I could call into action for you."

"No thanks," I said pecking his cheek. "I have my own resources that are extremely evil. Did you know that Siberian-Huskies are the best dogs for evil plans?"

"Yeah, my little has sister, who's a little whore just like her mother, just got one from our father," He growled. "It's already started its life of crime under her rule."

"Ah, I just had mine go terrorize my brother's best friend who's just as much of an asshole as he is. He didn't know what hit him, it was so funny."

"I might just have to get my own Husky in retaliation," Elrohir muttered.

"Want to compare notes on sibling's who we hate?"

"Gladly."

And so for the next half hour while we waited for Sammy, David, Sara and everyone else to arrive we compared notes on our siblings. Surprisingly, a lot of the stuff his sister did to him, I'd done to my brother and vice versa. We also got to know each other even better – not in that way so get your minds out of the gutter! – and I learned that he liked Chinese food just as much as me and he liked sushi and swore to take me out for some if we ever ran into each other in real life.

Everything changed, however, when the elves Sierra and Jeremy came in followed by a Nephilim – a new race of winged people. Sierra froze, looking at Elrohir and my linked hands.

"What the hell is going on?" She exclaimed and then I realized that this was Sara which meant that Elrohir must've been… Oh Fuck!

* * *

><p><strong>Dante: Hahaha! Oh my lord, I'm dying! That was priceless! You should've seen your face, Feng! *rolls on the floor laughing his butt off as Feng glares*<strong>

**Sara: *looks up from her laptop where she's been reading fanfiction for the last couple hours* Will you shut up already? I'm in this middle of this really awesome 'Legend of the Sun Knight' fanfic by Kay Hau. Speaking of which… Sammy, I think you'd love this! It's super funny! Remember when I pressured you into reading the original LSK and you loved it?**

**Sammy: They have fanfiction on it? Why didn't anyone tell me sooner? Give me that computer! *steals the computer and reads the story that's on the computer; she starts laughing making everyone else besides Sara curious***

**David: Okay, is anyone else tempted to steal that computer from her?**

**Isaac: I'm contemplating it… Or we could just find our own and read it in our rooms and compare notes later…**

**Dante: I forgot my laptop back at HQ! Damn it! *smacks his forehead***

**Sero: You can borrow mine… I've already read it and I loved it! *hands her precious laptop to Dante* but be warned: If you so much as give my baby a scratch, I'll hurt you worse than Feng. I'll make it so that you want to die but are unable to no matter how hard you try. You'll be in so much pain and humiliation you'll regret ever crossing me… *has and evil, evil glint in here eye**Mood changes to cheery so fast it could give someone whiplash and it freaks out the males in the room* But I'm 100% sure you won't kill it and that you'll love the story as much as I do.**

**Dante: *muttering* why couldn't someone else have been our author? This one seriously need's a therapist.**

**David: *whispers back* no such luck… She only got out five months ago and doesn't want to go back before prom is over.**

**Isaac: Who're you two kidding? She'll probably skip prom and read that LSK fanfic and all the others she's been meaning to read.**

**Dante and David: All too true…**

**Sara: Are you guy's going to read the story or am I going to have to steal one of your laptops so I can finish it because 'The Light God's Blessing' made me laugh more than a lot of the other stories that I've read.**

***the boys go off and read the story***

**Sero: So while they're all doing that I get to do the announcements *grimaces* Why does life have to be so unfair? I wanted to have Isaac do the announcements this week… Well anyway, as these very annoying characters who won't leave me alone have stated, I finally decided to go to the junior prom which will totally suck and they even messed up the invitations (they're hideous!). Also I do wish you would all try and read the fanfic that those same characters were talking about earlier because it's truly enjoyable and I hate lying so why would I lie (I'm a very good judge of good and bad stories since I read quite a bit). **

**So I want five reviews so that I can upload the next chapter and I wish you all a very nice week and thanks for reading! **

**Sero**

**P.S. If you've found any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them (especially if they're very obvious!) Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Elrohir/ Isaac P.O.V.**

So far gaming today has been perfect. First my girlfriend who hasn't been on in what seems life forever logged on. Then she invited me over and we started comparing storied about our siblings who we want to eliminate. Surprisingly the circumstances are very similar but I don't question it; we're having fun and I get to spend time with her which is all that matters. I note down that I absolutely must get a Siberian-Husky myself since they are supposedly good for evil plots against whorish siblings who we hate.

Everything however went downhill when Sara burst into Elva's house – how did she even find out where Elva lived anyway? She took one look at us and saw our hands clasped together and then she froze – did the blood just run out of her face? - and exclaimed in a shocked tone "What the hell is going on?"

I looked from her to Elva in time to see all the blood rush from Elva's face as well. Her mouth dropped open and then started closing and opening like a fish on land while her eyes got wide as she stared at me. I was just about to call a priest when she exploded.

"Oh hells no; oh fuck no!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. I had to plug my ears for safety measures while I started PMing Ugly-Wolf sensei. "Why in the name of the mother fucking devil did it have to be you? And I just told you my next evil plan, goddamnit! I'm gonna kill you!"

And before I knew it she had her hands around my neck trying to strangle the life out of me – was I that bad a date?

"Why the hell did you have to be that Mother Fucking Son-of-a-Bitch? When I wake up I'm sicking Jessie on you; I'll go to the pound and fine the most evil mutt there and sick that on you! I'll go to the zoo and buy all the evil carnivorous animals and sick them on you! I'll drag your remains down into the tunnels and experiment on you and make you so miserable that you want to die! I'll use your brains to find the cure for cancer! I'll use your liver for the cure to leukemia! I'll feed your avatar the meanest monster in Second Life! I'll resurrect the _Dictator of Life_ and sick _him_ on you! Do you hear me you, you… God fucking damn it, I ran out of swear words that can describe what the hell I'm feeling you African Wild Donkey!"

"African Wild Donkey?" Sara raised her eyebrow at Elva while I was still in the process of turning blue.

"The correct term for it is Jackass but I wanted to be original and I needed some new material," The Demon in disguise shrugged and she held onto my throat tighter.

"Can't…. breathe…"

The witch laughed and snarled, "Good, because this is only the start of my very long revenge plan… starting with corpse camping you back to level negative a thousand."

Then it clicked… This psyco maniac who I'd fallen in love with was the one and only insane whore of a sister that my Father dumped on me… I violently pulled away from her grasp and punched her into a wall while I held my burning throat.

"You bitch," I snarled at her. "How dare you try to seduce me? I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born!"

"Does he realize that it was him who was over her and that when she realized who he was she started to try to kill him worse than usual?" I faintly heard David ask Sara but I was too blind with rage at the whore bitch to pay attention.

"Oh, you're so gonna regret that, Mama's-Boy," Feng snarled at me as she summoned fire. "Unlike you I have hundreds of thousands of ways to kill you and even more ways to torture you forever without you actually dying."

"Bring it on, whore face," I snarled back at her, unsheathing my mace and charging at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip: five hours later because I don't have the time to write everything out… <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Aren't they done yet?" David complained as Feng threw another fireball at Isaacs head and Isaac charged Feng yet again and used yet another special move that he'd lost track of the name of. "You would've thought that they would've run outta juice by now but no… It's been five hours already."

"Shut up," Sammy snapped at him, eating yet another handful of popcorn. "I'm watching this."

David rolled his eyes at the Nephilim and turned to Sara. "They're all insane. First those two act all lovey-dovey making me want to puke and now they're trying to hack each other to bits making me want to hack them to bits. And, to add to it all, this one's being a blood thirsty fan egging them on."

"What the hell is going on here," a group of voices shouted above the noise of the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight and the fighters cussing at each other while fighting.

"Oh thank god!" David exclaimed when he saw the team members from Odd Squad coming over – Yu Lian looked as if she was about to have a hernia at the amount of damage caused by the fight that was still in progress.

"Prince, I'll let you get out of the next photo shoot if you go break those two up," Yu Lian said in the sickly sweet voice that warned danger was near. Before Prince could even break them up, Yu Lian had had enough and had cast a high level AOE on the two fighters bringing them down to about 5 HP a piece and had accidentally sent some of the audience to the rebirth point. "You two morons will stop this this instant or else I will kill you all the way back to level one and keep doing so for years."

Both Feng and Isaac stopped what they were doing – cursing each other still even though they could both barely move. They froze – not that they were moving in the first place – and what little blood they had left rushed out of their faces.

"You two just caused about ten thousand crystal coins worth of damage to _**MY**_ city," Yu Lian said in a very chilly tone, in that sickly sweet voice. "All of this because of a stupid feud. Don't even think about talking back to me Elrohir or I will kill you right now and put KOS on your head; I know that you were the one who started this feud in the first place. Now you two make up now or I will make you may back every single coin from your hides!"

"Yes, Ma'am," both cowered under the force that was the chief of treasury in Infinite City – the only woman that could scare the crap out of a fully grown, vicious male dragon.

"I'm sorry for unjustly accusing you of things that weren't your fault and I'll try to be the best big brother ever," Isaac said holing out his hand to Feng. His eyes told a different story from the one he was saying and she could tell that they'd be fighting again as soon as they woke up.

"I am two," Feng said innocently, with her most adorable puppy dog eyes in place. "Will big-brother ever forgive me for being such a bad baby sister?"

"Of course I will," He said in an equally innocent voice and hugged her a little too tightly.

"Uh-oh," David and Sara looked at each other in horror knowing that things were going to become hell on earth at home in the seeable future.

Sammy just grinned and said, "I hope that castle has a very good popcorn machine, because we're gonna need it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but it's been a rough couple weeks with all the concerts I've had to be in and work and everything… Good news: It's Finals Week! That means I don't have to go to school unless I have a final so I can type more regularly (if I have the inspiration) and I can probably write longer if I have enough brain juice flowing.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think (I really hope I made this chapter up to par and didn't make any major mistakes; I can always re-write it later but I won't add the full battle scene cuz it'll suck and won't do justice to those two pulverizing each other…)**

**Love you guys and thanks for being patient,**

**Sero**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here's chapter fifteen. Hope you like it and hope you understand Feng a little bit more if you actually read the ending...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At breakfast… (Warning: major fighting and some unpleasant topics to be brought up for those of you who get queasy at such things… Also: there is a major reveal about Fengs past in here and please don't harp on it later…)<strong>_

"This tastes like crap!"

"Isaac, watch your language!" Dad roared.

"But it does," He fumed glaring at me. "That bitch did something to it, I know it."

Everyone looked at me and I gave my best angelic impression which I'd spent years mastering. Luckily, Mom was in the bathroom throwing up from her morning sickness so she didn't witness Isaac and I fighting. "What did I do, Daddy?"

It worked and Dad melted because I'd called him Daddy which in his mind was a step up from Dad and I'd only called him dad twice previously…

"You little…" we could all see steam coming out of Isaacs ears while Dante was trying to hold him back.

"Hey, Papa," Sara gave Dad puppy dog eyes. "I bought you and Mama a vacation to the Bahamas. David, Sammy and I packed everything you'll need for it. The plane leaves in two hours. Please, have fun and bring back souvenirs…"

As those three started pushing Dad out the door – and grabbing Mom as she came back from the bathroom – Isaac and I shared Death Glares of Doom with each other. By the time they came back, Dante was up against the wall unconscious while Isaac and I were throwing fists and kicks at each other.

"Freeze it, you two before we use these," Sara shouted as and David aimed Tasers at us while Sammy was sitting happily, watching with her popcorn – again.

We did the only thing we could do without being tasered; we froze and backed slowly away from out psychotic sister.

"Good, not sit in those chairs," she gestured towards the matching living room sofas, loveseats, and chairs in front of the dining room fireplace. We did as she said but still sat as far as possible from each other – about five feet. "Now… We are going to talk this out like respectable adults – Isaac shut your mouth before I hurt you – and get to an understanding of each other. We're going to do this through a game that Sammy's therapist was happy to donate…"

"She's my cousin not my therapist," Sammy grumbled and David snorted.

"Now, we're going to all take turns to answer the questions on a card," Sara explained. "We each choose one card and ask the person to our left the question on the card. Each person only gets one Veto – the power in which we can skip a question – and get a new question instead. Got it?"

We all nodded.

"Good," She smiled evilly and threw ice-cold water on Dante, successfully waking him up. "Let's begin and I'm first. Dante: What do you do for a living? Now tell the truth?"

"What are we doing?"

"Just answer the question, asshole," I snapped receiving a smack on the back of the head from Sara who was sitting to my left.

"I work for Isaac," Dante said simply and didn't go into further detail. I was going to hack into the employee files later and find out exactly what he did… Or better yet, read all of his diaries and journals.

"Okay then," Sara said, and then she held the box of cards out to him as she put her card back in. "Pick a card. Then ask David the question on the card."

"David, have you ever stolen? If so describe it?" Dante read monotonously.

"I stole Sara's teddy bear when I was five," He grunted.

"I always wondered what happened to Mr. Plushykin's… Now David, pick a card and ask Isaac the question."

No one had the nerve to go against her so we went around in circles until Sammy pulled out that godforsaken card. You see I had already used my veto nearer to the beginning – the question was: who was your first crush? And I had no intentions of answering that one…

"Feng, have you ever had a life changing, traumatic event? If so, describe it," Sammy said and then paled. "Oh fuck…"

She couldn't have described it better if she'd said a hundred thousand words instead of those two small ones…

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac's P.O.V. (Discussions of life changing events are unpleasant just like what goes on inside of Isaacs pea-brain!)<strong>

We all watched as the color drained from Sammy's face and then whore-face's… Makes you wonder what happened but since she'd already used her veto, we would all know in a matter of minutes… Muahahahahaha, new blackmailing material and things that I can use to make her life even more of a living hell for revenge!

"No," she croaked. "Can I skip this please? I don't want to talk about it…"

"Yeah, I'll give her my veto," Sammy piped up, looking at the bitch with a look of concern and worry. Interesting…

"Sorry but the rules are the rules and you can't change them," I grinned as I interrupted Sara.

"You bastard," Sammy yelled and lunged at me – sadly, she didn't have far to go since I was on her direct right sitting on the loveseat with her… "She doesn't want to talk about it and personally, she shouldn't have to! What right do you have to make her retell that again? Do you have any idea in hell…?"

"Sammy, stop…" Feng glared at me while saying it. "One: I'm the only one allowed to kill him for it... Two: It's no big deal… I got over this a long time ago…"

"But…"

"No but's I'll tell..."

I grinned evilly. "Excellent…"

She took a deep breath and then began speaking. "About four years ago, Mom and I moved up to New York City to live for a bit because she'd been relocated for work… Sammy and I still kept in touch and talked every single day… At the local park, I'd met this nice guy called Andrew McGuire – he went to a different school than me - and we soon became friends… One day he asked me to the end of the school year dance at his school; I'd had no clue that he liked me as more than a friend. I told him that I would think about it and tell him my answer in the morning.

"That night Sammy and I talked again. I'd told her all about Andrew and told her about his asking me to the dance. She said go for it since no one had ever shown any interest in me before and he seemed nice enough."

"It was a mistake to tell her that and I regret it to this day," Sammy whispered sadly… What the hell?

"I told him yes and he said he'd pick me up at seven. We begged our parents to let Sammy fly up from Virginia to help me pick out clothes and such and so that she could meet Andrew first hand. We spent all of Friday afternoon shopping for the perfect dress – a burgundy cocktail dress that was floor length. We bought a completely new set of makeup and three and a half inch heels on the same exact color of the dress; everything was perfect."

"Okay, get on with it," I snapped, getting impatient. Everyone – including Dante surprisingly – glared at me, except for Feng who just gave me a sad look.

Sammy continued. "I took her to a hair salon and we got both of our hairs cut and had mani-petties done. And then we told the hairdresser that Feng was going to a dance and she wanted to look extra special for her date so they spend forever redoing her hair and putting it up into all those little braids that Feng complained about. We went home and I helped Feng get into the dress and but on her make-up. Back then Feng always loved to dress up and look pretty. She was one of the most girliest girls you'd have ever met besides our fondness for getting into trouble and causing mayhem.

"So when Andrew came to pick her up, he didn't seem shocked or affected like most guys who liked a girl would. I immediately didn't like the feel of him and later Feng told me that she sensed that he felt different to her as well that night. He had this look in his eye that I couldn't quite place but I didn't mention anything because it was Feng's big night and she was so excited… I didn't want to ruin that for her…" She looked next to her as Feng who had silent tears rolling down her eyes… For once, I felt sorry for her; to have this reaction when they hadn't even gotten to the main part of the story… it must've been bad.

Feng picked up where Sammy left off. "He grabbed my hand and led me to the limo he'd rented and helped me to get in just like any gentleman would. I didn't know that it was his cousin who was driving or that he hadn't actually bought us tickets to the dance… They brought me to this old abandoned warehouse – cliché isn't it. I asked what was going on but they ignored me and Andrew tied me up. The cousin left laughing and said 'have fun, she's quite the hottie; I'm jealous.'

"Before I could ask what was going on, Andrew started kissing me and running his hands all over me. I tried to push him away – I was scared – but he refused to budge. The next thing I knew he had me down on an old mattress and was stripping my dress off of me bit by bit and was pulling the pins out of my hair. It hurt and the next thing I knew he was hitting me saying that I was to cooperate with him or else… He raped me right then and there and the only reason the police found us is because Sammy tried to text me while we were 'at the Dance' and I didn't answer."

"She was one to always brag about things like that and would answer almost immediately… I'd been waiting nearly a half hour but she hadn't replied; so I called the school he'd said he went to and asked them if Feng had gone there. I remembered how Andrew had looked so I was already worried. They'd said that no one by that name had purchased a ticket and they said that no one by Andrew's name went to that school… I called the police and an hour later they found Feng - unconscious and bloody - inside the warehouse with no one around…

"She was in the hospital for a month – half of which she was in a coma that we thought she'd never wake up from – and no one could find Andrew," Sammy continued for Feng. I couldn't speak… Never in a trillion year would I have thought she'd been through this or would I have wished it upon her – even if I hated her guts for something that she couldn't control. I looked at the other three and they were pale as well and Sara's mouth kept opening and closing and her eyes looked horrified.

"They finally caught him three weeks after I'd been released," Feng – I couldn't think of her as a bitch anymore after what I just heard – choked out. "They caught him leading another girl the same way he did me… Only this time it was a senior prom. He was arrested and sentenced to prison for life. He was released right after I came here and no one told me until Sammy came."

"The fucking bastard said that he was under the influence of drugs and a death threat," Sammy snarled, a look of pure hatred on her face. "He said that he didn't want to do it but his 'cousin' made him. He said that if he hadn't done it he would've been shot in the back of the head which a pile of bull crap! If I ever see that fucking son of a bitch, I'll give him a hundred shades of hell and send him to see the devil himself. I'll torture him until he's unrecognizable! I'll…"

"Sammy, that's enough," Feng said. "It's over and done with and he'll be back in prison before long. And this time his cousin will be there to keep him company and maybe they'll even allow the death penalty to be used for once even if it is illegal."

"I'll be back," Dante said and got up to leave. There was venom in his voice that I'd never heard before and I knew that look in his eyes: he had a new target and one that was going to regret ever being born; one that wouldn't die that quickly…

"So, Isaac," I heard Sara say in a sickly sweet voice that made Yu Lian from Odd Squad's voice sound like a god sends… I turned to look at her and stared directly at a Taser that was about to be shot at me. "I think you have something to say to our dear sister, do you not?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, please review and tell me what you think. I'll be wrapping this story up soon just as fair warning; not sure how many chapters left hough since I write everything write before I put it on since I have so much going on...<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry if I depressed any of you (This actually happened to one of my friends - except her guy didn't get set free from jail and in the real siruation the guy's cousin was not involved but I put him in here too because I hate the cousin's guts and the cousin did encourage it - so don't accuse me of it being completely made up, please.)**

**Love you guys :)**

**Sero**

**P.S There is an Author by the name of Exile Wrath who wrote a story called 'The Prince's Rebirth'. I love this story and I wish that you would all read it because it's just that good. I'd also like you all to send a shout out to her since she'd in the hospital with a coma.**

**P.P.S. One more thing, be sure to sign the charter to save the stories that is planning on deleting because alot of them are really good and it would be a shame for them to be removed. **

**Thanks again,**

**Sero**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update... Last Friday I went to start writing the chapter after I put my baby to bed - I never gave birth to her for the record; she just likes me the best - she felt a little warm... She had a 102.5F fever and no one even bothered to tell me until I figured out why she'd been sobbing for two hours straight till she passed out in my arms. She has kooksaki and thankfully is no longer contageous. **

**Saturday, I went to write out the chapter... I'd completely forgotten about my best friends graduation party... I was an hour late for that because mom'd dragged me out for a run and I had to take a shower before I went. Sunday, was work and then mom made me clean my room, so the laundry and then they dragged me out shopping - which I hate doing - and then mom surprised me by hosting a party that I was forced to be apart of. **

**Monday, I was taking care of my baby who was thankfully no longer contageous. Tuesday and wednesday, Mom developed a major migrane - she was vomiting and all the works - so I was working in the daycare and babying her because I still remember when I was six - her last magor migrane. She ended up in the hospital where the nurses nearly killed her and the doctor only made it a thousand times worse. I can still remember that as if it was yesterday -my Dad who never cries was sobbing his eyes out and was begging my aunts to come down from Albany to nurse my mom themselves since he couldn't because he was raising a six year old and a four year old while working full time. I don't ever want to repeat that week ever again...**

**So really the first time I got to sit down and write without being interupted was today and as a resault... this chapter is very short when I was trying to make it longer... I hope you all like it anyway and tell me what you think. Thanks for all of the reviews from last chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>_

A dark figure walked through the streets of New York City, quietly looking for its target. He didn't attract any attention he did not want but he saw everything from the movie stars to the lice in the unseen street rat's hair. He fingered his gun, bullets covered in poison just in case he only managed to graze his target or they somehow survived the wound caused. He had a rough idea of what his target looked like from a photo he'd swiped before he'd departed from France nearly twelve hours prior. He had a score to settle, and his target wasn't going to like the consequences of that score. The target was going to regret getting parole early.

It was then he saw a tall blonde man walking through the streets with a fifteen year old freshman. His information had been correct once again. Quietly, he followed the couple to a nearby restaurant. He watched from the window as the man treated his date to dinner and then followed when they left and hopped into a limousine at the theatre. He hopped into his own rental and followed them some more. He followed them all the way out of the city and to a small town just north. He drove past when the limousine pulled into an old abandoned warehouse but crept back not five minutes later.

Gripping his gun and fingering the hilt of his dagger – the dagger – he crept into the warehouse. From farther in he could he a female sobbing. He heard the telltale sound on flesh slapping flesh… He took out his phone and called the police and an ambulance – he knew that it would take them only around eight minutes to get here in this town.

He hung up and aimed his gun at a metal pole five feet away from the scene he was witnessing. He shot and the sound of metal on metal and metal toppling over onto the floor rang threw the warehouse. He couldn't be there for her but he would be here for this girl. He smirked as the man froze, still mostly inside the poor girl.

Dante aimed yet again, this time for the man's head. He carefully walked into the main room of the warehouse.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Dante replied.

"I asked you first," the man chuckled as he turned from the girl and raised his own gun – a gun of lesser quality and accuracy.

"But what would a name do to you when you're dead?" Dante chuckled devilishly. "That gun you're holding? It's old and rusting, probably stolen from the home of a retired world war one veteran. Very low accuracy and penetration rates. My gun however is state of the art. So, who's more likely to come out alive, hmm, Andrew?"

"How do you know my name?" the man – Andrew – asked nervously; his gun arm was slightly shaking.

"You know one of my friends very well," Dante replied.

"Which one?"

"Does it really matter at this point?" Dante laughed mercilessly. "You hurt her and that's all that matters to me. You're going to regret going within a thousand miles of Feng if it's the last thing I do. By the end of tonight you're going to be so miserable you'll be begging for death."

And with that, he shot, not for the heart like he'd originally intended, but for Andrew's exposed member. Andrew went down like a sack of potatoes, unconscious before the poison even took effect. Without waiting another second, Dante ran up to the girl and put his jacket around her to keep her warm for the remaining three minutes until the ambulance arrived.

"Be strong," he whispered in her ear. "You're not the only one who's been hurt. If you ever need someone to talk to call the number in the inside left pocket, okay? Please, don't tell anyone about me?"

And with that he disappeared into the mist that was crawling up the embankment behind the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Feng P.O.V.<strong>

"Where have you been?" I asked from the entry way as I heard the front door slam shut. I was in Isaac's cabin – okay more like a raised ranch house made out of stone – in the wood's behind the castle. Sammy and Sara had managed to wheedle the keys out of Isaacs grasp as an apology for being mean to me. It was very comfortable and I liked it a lot. "You disappeared for three days without a word. We were all worried."

Dante just grunted and chucked a newspaper clipping at me before taking the stairs three at a time. I rolled my eyes and picked up the newspaper. So much for worrying after that bastard. Speaking of the bastard, I'd forgotten to read his journals… I could do that later after I read the clipping…

Late Saturday night, fifteen year old girl was raped by Andrew McGuire, who was on parole. McGuire was arrested previously raping numerous girl under the age of eighteen – most notable being Feng Hua, illegitimate daughter of French multi-trillionaire typhoon. McGuire is now facing multiple life sentences in prisons around the world after also being ratted out by one of his underlings – supposedly his cousin, Wilhelm McGee – for being wanted in numerous countries for murder, rape, theft, treason, among other things. McGuire is also being sued by Isaac Maximillion – elder half-brother to previously mentioned Ms. Hua - along with numerous other victims who'd been denied reimbursement for his crimes. All of McGuire's victims are invited to his trial on July 24th at 15:00.

Never in a thousand years would I have imagined all my dreams would come true… The mother fucker was finally going to get his due. I could wholly believe that Andrew had done everything the author of the clipping said. If anything, he could've done a whole lot worse… if it was him, I believed that he could've killed royalty and stole all of the crown jewels…

"When did Dante get back?" Sara asked as she came down the stairs. "And have you seen Sammy? She's been missing since breakfast…"

"He just got back…" I replied. I held the clipping out to her. "She's in the tree house or whatever you guys call that thing... She said something about a plasma screen TV and a closet and a half filled with movies she's yet to see. I wouldn't interrupt her until dinner…"

"Ah," she said reading the clipping. She was frozen for about five minutes and then, out of nowhere, she started hysterically… Wasn't I the one who was supposed to laughing hysterically? "Now isn't this ironic… Wonder how exactly he was caught. Can I go with you, please? I'll do anything."

"I'll see how many people I can take with me," I replied. "My… word traveled fast about my heritage… Should I be worried about this? Is it normal to be nervous about seeing him again?"

"It's normal for someone who's been through what you have," Sara said, taking me into a big hug that I tried to wiggle out of. "I'm surprised that you're taking this as calmly as you are. Most people would have broken down."

"When have I ever been one to break down? I'm a freaking tomboy who loves to chuck knives and experiment with the ways of torture…"

"Exactly my point," Sara grinned and then let go. "You should talk to Dante. I have a feeling I know how Mr. McGuire got caught."

"Tonight after dinner," I told her as I walked towards the stairs to go up to the bedroom I was sleeping in. "Right now, I want to read some old journals I found."

"Have fun with that," Sara grimaced. "I'll call you when it's time for dinner."

"Love ya."

I hopped the steps two at a time – how can Dante even do three… two is hard enough – and made it to my room in record time without being noticed. I closed and locked my door and slid over the wooden floors to my bed and grabbed a bag out from underneath it and raced to the closet, where I closed myself in to read. The first journal was boring – it was about how he moved constantly as a child being thrown from one foster family to another when the previous family got fed up with him. The second was about his life on the streets when he ran away from his last foster family who beat him for the fun of it.

The third was more interesting. Instead of a journal it was more of a story book filled with imaginary murders in first person point of view. It was enrapturing and it felt as if the author really was the assassin he claimed to be. The fourth, fifth, and sixth books were all like that as well. Each story was unique and I respected him because of his amazing ability to write – I'd always wished that I could write like that but I'd always sucked at creative writing; I never put enough heart into it, my teachers always told me.

I was on the seventh when I recognized a name of one of the people killed. He'd been a politician residing in my town for three years and he'd been murdered while I was in New York City. I remembered how he used to always look at all us girls like a carnivore to meet. It had creeped us all out and we always stayed as far from him as possible. After his death, it was revealed that he dealt in the Black Market.

None of the next five names I knew but the sixth name was Sammy's second cousin who was a chief detective on the trace of a mass murderer when he was poisoned in his sleep. The next one after that was a European Prince whose death was all over the news for months. All the stories of the people I recognized matched up with what I knew about their deaths – which was more than the normal person since Sammy's uncle taught me how to hack into government systems when I was fifteen.

Did Dante know the murderer? How else could he know this? These accounts of the deaths had details that not even the government knew – like how the murderer got into the facilities where the victims were being held and where each guard was even when they weren't where they were supposed to be.

I exited the closet and grabbed my laptop off the bed where I left it that morning and raced back into the closet. I searched names from each book; each name turned up dead. I searched further and further; all of the stories were too accurate for comfort. There were only two explanations for this… Explanation one: Dante was either BFF's or related to the murderer… or two: Dante was the murderer…

Why couldn't my life be simple for once?

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... Please review and tell me what you think! There's only a few more chapters left (hopefully) and then I'm going to be working on a Harry Potter Second Life crossover as well as Hermione's Tale (for those of you who've read that and are mad that I haven't updated it in a couple of weeks). <strong>

**Thank's for your support and I'll try to update again this weekend since mom signed me up for a Summer driving class without telling me that starts next week... -_-**

**Please review and thank you for reading,**

**Sero**

**P.S. I'm going to rewrite chapter 15 and I'll let you all know when I get around to posting the rewritten version (I was very annoyed with how it turned out once I went through and reread it after I posted it and I honestly think I could've done loads better if I had my head in the game and haddn't rushed as much...) Thank's again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I haven't been killed yet (I almost died eight times in the last week because one of the girls I share cartime with can't drive to save her life and nearly ran us off a couple cliffs, into a couple trees and signs, and a whole lot of stuff...)**

**So Lightning Blade pointed something out when reviewing the last chapter. 'Can I ask about the newspaper clipping? I was quite surprised that Feng's name was disclosed in the article. Usually the newspapers would not disclose the names of the victims to protect their identities... Or maybe is it because that Feng is a daughter of a millionaire?' It's a good question. Not many people know this but newspapers where I live can put your name in if you are at least 16 years of age. If not, they can't disclose your name. Feng is old enough to have her name in the papers in New York - where I live - and I know this thanks to my cousin who had himself arrested and his name was in the paper while a girl he was with who was only fifteen (she would have turned 16 two weeks after thier crime) didn't have her name in the paper. Also the reason why Feng's name was chosen in the article is because she was the most notable of the people Andrew raped. **

**SeaDevil also pointed out, 'couldn't there be a third explanation to what stood in the books? One more in line with her earlier reasoning that it was stories? That he had read about the murders in the papers and then researched them and written about them? Because for some reason, Feng finding out seemed pretty sudden...' I want to say that Feng can be pretty dense at times. She, sadly, inherited that trait from my stupid brother... *sobs***

**With all of that being said, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I stayed in my room for three whole days, avoiding them all. I wanted to avoid Dante, I wanted to avoid Sammy, and I wanted to avoid Isaac and David. Luckily, I didn't have to avoid my parents. Why was I avoiding everyone that wasn't Dante as well? Because I didn't want to accidentally let something slip if he actually wasn't the murderer the books suggested. Who was I to condemn someone who might've been completely innocent?<p>

But was he innocent? Not completely, even if he hadn't really committed those crimes. If he knew that much about a crime, that he could actually write about it in such detail, he could never be completely innocent. And so, three day's past without me leaving my room for anything – be it food, drink, or otherwise. I didn't even log into Second Life during those three days, I just stayed in my room and thought about what I'd read and re-read the entries multiple times trying to figure everything out.

* * *

><p>"Feng, you have to come out of there at some point," Sara yelled at my door on the second day with Sammy pounding on said door. "Come on, even Isaac is getting worried and that's saying something even after you told us your story. We're expected in America in four days' time for the trial and I want some time to go and shop in the stores there!"<p>

"C'mon Feng," Sammy yelled next. "Don't you want to see that bastard punished? Why are you hiding like a coward?"

"Go away," I whispered just loud enough for them to hear. "I will see that bastard punished. Do not use that against me. I shall come out when I want to and not one millisecond sooner. Do you hear me?"

They did, I know they did, because they left without another word. Within four hours however, Dante decided to try his luck – much to my despair.

"Feng, please come out," He said. "Everyone's worried – Isaac, David, Sara, Sammy, the maids… me. Come on out already and I'll show you all of my knives that I've collected. I'll show you how to use them even, just please come out. Please, stop worrying us."

"Go away you murderer," I hissed through the crack in the door. "I know what you've done. Which of them are you going to kill next? Sara, David, Isaac… Or is it my Dad that you're after? Are you going to kill Sammy just like you killed her cousin? Are you going to kill me? Are you going to kill my mother and my little sibling? All these thoughts are running through my head, but this also explains so much that I should've questioned earlier. I should have questioned why you had so many knives, how you knew how to use them… I should've questioned a lot before now but I didn't and now I'm questioning everything…"

"How did you find out?" he asked stoically through my door.

"What was missing from your room after Jessie left you that present?"

"I thought I'd forgotten them in Portugal, to be honest," he said and I could hear the shrug in his voice.

"Heh, thought all assassins had to have good memory," I whispered with a slight laugh.

"We do," he admitted. "It's just that we tend to overlook something's upon occasion. And you shouldn't jump the gun on me before you know the whole backstories on the people I've killed. How far into their record have you looked? Did you know any of them personally? Everyone had their warts, what were theirs?"

"You Bastard," I hissed venomously. "You broke apart families of good men and women. You killed Fathers, Mothers, Sons, Daughters, Nieces, Nephews, Grandmothers, Grandfathers… And what gave you the right to sentence them to death?"

"No one that I'd tell you," He said, not rising to the bait. "Just look farther into those people's records. Stay in there as long as you want but I'm leaving some food and drink here. Please eat and drink it. And for god's sake, please come out within the next three day's; I didn't take care of McGuire just to have it all go to waste."

"For all I know you could be trying to poison me," I whispered as I heard his footsteps walk away.

"And why in the world would I do that?" I heard him reply back faintly as his footsteps started down the stairs. I opened the door and brought in the food and drink he'd left me. How did he know that I loved apple juice and hated water? Not even Mom remembered that fact. And egg rolls, sushi, sesame chicken, chicken dumplings, and rice with the sauce used for the sesame chicken drizzled over it…

It was like hell for me to throw the food out and throw the juice down the sink, but I did it; I didn't want to eat quite yet… not until I found everything out. So I sat back on my bed and continued to think.

* * *

><p>On the third day, I got a phone call on my cell. I didn't recognize the number at all and I had no clue how they'd have gotten my number. I answered it anyway; I don't know why I did it but something in me told me that I had to do it and it was urgent.<p>

"Hello?" a small voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Who are you?" I asked. Was this some ploy or something? Or was it someone Dante had hired to help get me out of my room.

"My name is Mairi Romanov," the small voice said. I could faintly hear the tears in her voice. I didn't recognize the name at all.

"How did you get my number? What do you want?"

"It was given to me by someone who saved my life," Mairi whispered. "He said to call the number if I needed someone to talk to. He said, 'Be strong; you're not the only one who's hurt.' Please help me."

"How can I help you if I don't know what wrong...?" I told her as I sat down on my pillows and leaned against the headboard of my bed. I had a feeling.

"I-I w-was -was raped," she got out finally. She was sobbing, the poor thing.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I know it took a lot to admit that. I was a victim of rape, too. Who sent you to me?"

"I d-don't kn-know hi-is name," she sobbed.

"Can you describe him?"

"He- he was tall, a-and he had da-ark hair," she continued to cry. "He used a gun and he disa-apeared so fast I-I didn't even kno-ow wh-when he'd c-ome and g-gone."

Dante. "I think I know who you're talking about. He knew that I'd try everything to help, the bastard. Where do you live? I won't be able to help you as well over the phone."

"New Yo-ork," she whispered.

"I'll see you within twenty-four hours and we can talk then," I told her. "And then I will let you cry your heart out as much as you want and afterwords we'll go out for Chinese Food and Ice-cream. How does that sound to you, hmm? It made me feel better, though I had my best friend knocking my head to get in place before she dragged me out…"

She gave a small giggle. "Yeah, that sounds great!"

I smiled. "Well then I'll call you before I land and we can meet up wherever you want me to."

"Mhmm, thank you," she said before she hung up.

Yup, Dante had had it all planned, the bastard. And sadly, it worked…

* * *

><p>"Is there anymore Chinese food left?" I yelled as I walked down the stairs. Someone must've heard me or else they were all deft.<p>

"Feng," I heard Sara squeal from the sitting room and within five seconds I had my arms full of my little half-sister who really needs to gain a couple pounds. "Don't you ever do that to us ever again!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," I grumble. "Is there any Chinese Food left? I'm starving!"

"There's what left of what I bought you the other day in the fridge," Dante laughed, walking into the room smiling.

"I still don't forgive you, you heartless bastard," I say turning my back on him and aim straight for the fridge.

"I know," He smirked behind me as he stole the apple juice as I reached for it. "Doesn't mean I won't try."

He handed me a glass filled to the brim as I sat down with the leftover Chinese Food and some chopsticks. "Good luck with that."

"What did you do?" Sara accused him. "Why do you constantly do things to piss her off? I swear you and Isaac are both idiots!"

"What happened to Sammy and Isaac?" I asked. David had come into the room quietly after Dante had. "Did they kill each other?"

"Surprisingly, no," David spoke up. "Surprisingly, Sara and I paid Sammy to seduce Isaac and so they're on a date. We were sick of his sulking plus – if you'll believe this – the guy's never had a real girlfriend besides you and you don't really count cause you're our half-sister."

"Seriously?" I asked laughing. "He's never had a girlfriend? Oh, this is sweet! I'm gonna hold this over his head for years. Isn't he, like, twenty-something?"

"Yeah," David laughed. "I've been holding it over his head for years."

"Oh God," I laughed so hard I was clutching my sides and tears were leaking out of my eyes unbidden. "I… I can't breathe! Oh…!"

By the time I caught my breath, David and I were both on the floor clutching each other like lifelines. Sara was rolling her eyes at us and Dante was giving me a weird look that I couldn't place at all.

"Okay, I'm done," I chuckled. "I have to be in New York within twenty-four hours; I promised someone I'd be there for her so let's pack and get going, with or without Isaac and Sammy."

I finished off the last piece of sesame chicken, chugged the last of my juice, and grabbed an egg roll before going upstairs to pack for the journey. I packed enough to last a couple weeks because I didn't know how long it would take for Mairi to get over her rape and I wanted to be close by until she was better – I didn't want her to try and kill herself over it.

I looked down at two tiny silver scars as I closed the last suitcase. I didn't want anyone to go down that road. I was lucky where other people weren't and I wanted to always help those who weren't as lucky as I was.

The downstairs door slamming open woke me out of my reverie and I picked up two of my suitcases – Sara and Sammy had dragged me shopping numerous times since I'd come to France so I had way more clothes than I'd ever had before in my life - and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>"How was The Date?" I asked Sammy on the plane. Sara, Sammy, and I had taken over a couch in the back of Isaac's private plane – sadly, not even Dad had known when Isaac had bought it – away from the guys so that we could talk.<p>

"It was actually quite fun, shockingly," Sammy said bluntly. "He took me to an amusement park and then to a really – and I mean _**REALLY**_ – expensive restaurant for lunch. I hate him for wasting all that money on a meal but _damn_ that meal was good."

Sara laughed and I paled at the thought at how much money Isaac supposedly spent. "Yeah, that does sound like my brother. Did he drag you on the biggest ride in sight as soon as you got into the park?"

"How'd you guess?" Sara said sarcastically. "He found the biggest, fastest, and most horrific ride right off the bat and dragged me on it. But the rest of the day, he let me pick the rides we went on after apologizing for making me throw up all over a pregnant woman as soon as I got off the damn thing."

"Oh my god, did you really…?" I laughed. "Next time you guys go on a date, I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not!" Sammy said so loudly that the boys looked over at us from their came of poker. "I will not have you tag along and ruin everything!"

"Want to bet?" I laughed. "I'll get a guy of my own and then we'll double date so that I can make Isaac's life miserable and our lives awesome. Maybe I'll use Dante as a date – even if he's a murderer – and then I can make both of their lives miserable."

"I thought you'd forgiven me?" Isaac asked from across the plane.

"Too soon for forgiveness," I smirked at him. "And Dante, I'm gonna kill you and you know why."

"Seriously, you're really going to try and kill me?" he asked pouting.

"Mhmm," I grinned.

"You're insane," he smiled in my direction before he took the whole pile of money from the center- he'd won while both David and Isaac weren't looking.

"You cheater," Isaac exclaimed as he saw Dante's hand as David fell out of his chair pretending to die very pathetically. "No fair!"

"Since when am I ever fair? Just ask Feng, if you want to know the full extent," he grinned.

"Watch it or I will tell them," I said turning my back on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review! (without reviews I can't write even if I'm nearing the end of the story!)<strong>

**Thank's again and tell me what ya think ;)**

**Sero**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last week (I was very sick ironically enough). So here's this chapter and I'm sorry it's so short (I'm still sick and was barely able to write this chapter). **

**This chapter is in third person P.O.V. because this is the P.O.V. that I'm most versed in and I didn't want to do the hasstle of you guys not being able to read it because I can't pay attention and switch back and forth (which is what happeneds when I'm sick and try to write in first person... -_-)**

**So here you go and please review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>_

About a half hour from landing, Feng went to the planes bathroom for some privacy as she called Mairi, telling her that she'd arrive in the airport soon. They agreed that Mairi and her older sister Kate would come pick Feng up and they'd have a girl's day – Feng would be dragging Sammy and Sara along. Of course, Feng didn't tell Sammy, Sara, David, Isaac, or Dante that little detail. When Feng saw two girls at the airport holing a sign with her name on it she dragged Sammy and Sara behind her and told the boys to take the luggage to the hotel and that they'd be back later.

"Hello, my name's Feng Hua," Feng said to the younger of the two girls holding out her hand. "You must be Mairi."

The eyes of both girls grew large when they realized who this was. "You mean Feng Hua as in the daughter of that rich Frenchman who was in the papers? You're _that_ Feng Hua?"

"Seriously, you're not that famous, girlfriend, so get your head out of the gutter," Sammy said poking Feng in her side. "Yes, she's _that _Feng, and _no_ she does not want the publicity so if you have camera's _turn them off now_ before her head gets any bigger than it already is."

Feng just laughed and tugged all four girls behind her towards what she presumed to be Mairi and Kate's car. "C'mon, I'm in the mood for Chinese and I know it makes everyone feel better."

"Didn't she just have some for breakfast?" Sara whispered to Sammy while Mairi and Kate were dragged along in stunned silence.

"Yup, but she could eat Chinese food ten times a day and still not be sick of it," Sammy groaned. "It's like its water to her."

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>For the whole day, Feng had them running from one side of town to the other. They went into all types of stores, tried all sorts of food, and they even went on a boat ride in the river and went swimming – though Sara didn't swim since she didn't like how murky the water looked. Not once in that whole day did Mairi think about being raped, she was having too much fun.<p>

"Mairi, come here please?" Feng called from the cabin of the boat. She closed the door behind Mairi so that no one else could hear their conversation. "How did you like today? Was it fun?"

"Yup, I don't think I've had that much fun in my entire life," she said shyly sitting down on one of the couches.

"That's good," Feng grinned like the Cheshire cat. "After I'd been raped, you could say that I went into a depression of sorts. I didn't want to do anything and I thought I was inferior and wasn't allowed to do things like a normal girl. I was 'tainted'. I never left my grandparents' house, or my room for that matter, unless I needed something and no one would get it for me.

"I think in my unconscious mind, I thought that I couldn't be a normal girl because of it. I was so worked up over it that I didn't see how stupid I was being and it took Sammy to get me out of it. She dragged me to the nearest theme park and we stayed there for the whole day and went for Chinese food and ice-cream. The next day, she took me to the ocean and we swam there until lunch and we went for Chinese food before going to the aquarium where the animal keepers allowed me to swim with the dolphins and the whales and the sharks.

"The third day, we shopped until we dropped and by that time I hardly remembered that I'd been raped until she sat me down that night and gave me that talking of a lifetime. I was never quite the same as before it happened, but who would be? She showed me that I could still live my life how I wanted to and that maybe I wasn't as 'tainted' as I'd thought," Feng smiled happily at the memories. "She said 'sometimes the best revenge is to forgive and then live your life to the fullest.'"

"Have you ever forgiven him?" Mairi asked curling her arms around her knees and leaning against the cabin walls. "Can you every really forgive someone for ruining our lives?"

"We can try, now can't we?" Feng smiled sadly and then a few second later she smirked. "But between you and me, I hope that bastard burns in hell. And then he's going to be Satan's plaything and then I'll forgive his sorry ass. But don't tell Sammy that; she'd kill me."

Mairi laughed. "You're weird."

"I know," Feng grinned. "But hey, it worked now didn't it? You're laughing. Just be glad that it was me and not Sammy giving you this lecture. She didn't have any compassion for me because she didn't know how I felt at all. I think she might have even punched me once or twice."

"I did not," they heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door. "I only slapped you a round a tiny bit!"

"Does it really matter?" they heard David complain and laughed when they heard the tell-tale sound of a fist hitting skin.

"That was a punch," Sammy said. "Would you like to feel a slap now?"

"No thank you," he said as the door opened and the girls came in and closed the door on the boys – who they'd picked up for the boat ride when David had called them in the middle of their Sushi dinner and complained.

"Thank you," Kate hugged Feng. "She hasn't laughed or even smiled since that man touched her. You don't know what this means to me, especially since she's the only family I have left since Mama and Papa died."

"Hey, I'm not a cold hearted bitch, sadly enough," Feng grinned. "You guys don't happen to play Second Life, now do you?"

"Oh God, she's addicted," Sara groaned as Sammy rolled her eyes up to the sky and raised her hands in the air. "It's bad enough with Chinese food and ice-cream!"

"Hey, I like fried Ice-cream better than plain old ice-cream," Feng huffed. "And I'm not addicted. I just like to play it a lot…"

"The difference being?"

"I can quit whenever I want to," Feng smiled as both girls rolled their eyes. "And I just happen to not want to quit just yet."

That night they stayed out in the boat – after calling Mairi and Kate's adopted parents – and swam under the light of the moon… Or at least the girls minus Sara did, the guys were just happy filling up water balloons and throwing them at Sara until she fell in…

All thought was as far away from the trial and the rapes as humanly possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry. Thanks for reading and please review! I won't be able to update again for a while because I'm being dragged out into the wilderness where there is no electricity or internet (sadly for me...). <strong>

**Thanks for reading,**

**Sero**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry that I didn't get a chance to post last weekend or the weekend before! The weekend before I was pooped out from the shittiest vacation in the universe (you had to cross a two inch deep a foot wide, as long as the entire beach, patch of slimey green algae with who knows what else before you got into the swimming area and then the deepest part of the swimming area was litteraly twelve inches at best! And there was litterally nothing to do there besides torture the baby fishies or try to gatch 'Great White'. The only good thing was the ice-cream shop.) So yeah, I was recovering...**

**Last weekend, my friend dragged me out on a charity run - of which we came across a pair of goldens that looked and acted exactly like the two goldens what we had to give away two years ago... - and we only raised twenty dollars and then she kept dragging me away from my computer whenever I started to type the chapter... And I had a final yesterday in a summer college driving course that my mother signed me up for that I didn't want to do (I want to sleep in during the summer but I've had to wake up EARLIER than I do for scchool; which is saying ALOT!) **

**So back on track... Work's been good, I aced the final, my driving test is on the 18th of september, and I can't wait for school to start. Here's the next chapter (I'm gonna kill my brother in two seconds if he doesn't shut the fuck up cuz I'm at the end of my patience - which is surprising sence I hardly get this mad) and I hope you all like it. Next chapter will be the full trial! **

**Please review! This'll have two or three more chapters - depending on how long the trial takes - and I might put up the first chapter of my Half Prince Crossover story this comming weekend. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

><p><strong>Feng P.O.V.<strong>

We had the best time in our lives hanging out with Mairi and Kate and I'm glad that I was able to meet them and help Mairi, if only a little. It took my mind off of the trials and the rapes even if only a little. When morning came however, reality came crashing back; I would have to meet Andrew again, face to face.

When Sammy knocked on the door of the cabin that I'd ended up crashing in, I ignored it in favor of rolling over and burying my head under the pillow. I wanted to sleep in for as long as I could and keep the memories at bay for as long as possible; which was entirely futile at that point now that they were in my head. I might have mostly gotten over it but it still hurt; kind of like a scar.

Did you know that people with previous injuries that scarred can sometimes feel the weather changing and other anomalies? I found that in one of my grandmother's books right after my rape. I read it from cover to cover even though it was boring and I related it a little to the rape. While the wound was healed I can still feel it.

"I know you're awake, Feng," Sammy called knocking on the door again; this time louder. "We need to get back to the hotel and get changed and we also need to get Mairi and Kate back to their parents' place before…"

She was cut off by someone, probably Sara, and I heard the sound of something that must've hit her head and a muffled 'not that subject, idiot' and some more thuds. I turned over again and rolled out of bed, putting on my discarded clothed. I walked to the door and opened it to see Sammy, Sara, and Kate grappling with each other on the floor.

"And I thought we were all getting along," I joked, raising an eyebrow like I'd learned from a certain person who I wish never to see again but that is a futile wish and I know it, even now. "Well I guess I'm going to take Mairi and the boys and we'll leave you guys here without breakfast."

"Lunch," Sara corrected me standing up and brushing herself off leaving Sammy and Kate on the floor. "It's already twelve twenty three."

"Shoot," I mumbled raising both eyebrows and looking at the clock on the wall of the cabin to confirm what she said. "Then we really need to go."

"No shite Sherlock," Sammy mumbled throwing Kate off of her and getting up. After helping Kate up, she received a smack to the back of her head from said person. "Hey!"

I laughed and walked off arm in arm with Sara while they started fighting again. "So what's gotten into them?"

"Nerves," Sara replied and didn't elaborate any further after that. She didn't need to…

"So what're the boys up to and where's Mairi?"

"Mairi is trying to round up the boys," she said smiling gently. "Hopefully it'll keep her mind off of you know what. She hasn't had as much time to get over it as you have and now that I know about it I can see that you're still affected by it, even if you try to deny it."

I just rolled my eyes and went to go help Mairi. Before I found her, I ended up walking straight in to my second most hated person in my life; he got promoted after Isaac started treating me slightly better and I learned certain things about him.

"Move it," I grunted trying to get around him, but he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the nearest room – the broom closet ironically enough… How many movies have I seen that closets are the place where so much unfold; even in some books as well? "Let me out, jackass."

"We're talking," Dante said letting go of my arm only to position himself in between me and the door. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm not a cold hearted murderer like you think I am. Now ask me any question you want and we're not leaving here till we're done."

"You do realize we have to be outta here in about twenty minutes to have enough time to get Mairi and Kate back to their parents, get to the hotel and take showers, get dressed and the trillion other things we need to do before the trial?" I snapped charging him – not the smartest idea ever I'll admit – to try and get past him.

"Yes, now stop wasting time and starts asking questions."

"No, I want breakfast!"

"It's lunchtime."

"I only just woke up so technically its breakfast. I want to break the fast that I've been in thanks to sleep."

"Then ask the goddamned questions!"

"Not until I eat asshole."

"Here, have a muffin," he said handing me a napkin that held a blueberry muffin coated in sugar crystals. "And no, I did not poison it."

"Are you a stalker as well?" I glared. "How do you keep finding out all my favorite foods and then getting them to me?"

"I'm observant," he sighed exasperated. "Being a stalker and being observant are two different things. Anyone would notice these things given the amount of time we've shared the same house."

"Barely even a month," I pointed out.

"I'm more observant than most people, I'll admit," he said shrugging his shoulders. "It comes with the line of work."

I rolled my eyes and bit into the muffin – it looked too good to resist. "Why did you kill Sammy's cousin?"

"He was involved in fraudulent business," Dante answered without hesitation. "He was ripping people off then going back and stealing what he'd sold them and sometimes he killed them if he was caught."

"Then why not hand him over to the authorities?" I asked glaring at him suspiciously.

"I did but they refused to call an ambulance – which I'd left a note telling them to – and so he bled to death while they were carting him to jail," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The Ambassador from Paraguay?"

"I caught him in the midst the act of murdering eighteen children of various ages, gender, and heritage. Only way to stop him was to shoot and the ambulance took forever to get there because the person I'd told to call it didn't call it and left it to some passerby to find his body."

"That Governor in some region of France?"

"That wasn't me who actually killed him if you read the journal. My partner in that investigation shot when he wasn't supposed to. Learned my lesson the hard way: never take a partner because they always mess everything up."

"What's your actual job? Isaac said that you worked for Dad's company under Isaac's branch of it but I didn't find you anywhere on file when I hacked the databases."

"I work in a secret part of the business that I am not allowed to disclose. You'd have to ask Isaac about it. You might be able to get it out of him if you act nice to him for a whole day, make him his favorite meals, give him lots of presents, and guilt trip him into it."

"I'll be doing more research on you and if I find that you lied, I will make you regret it. I know where you sleep."

"Good thing I sleep with my eyes open, Princess."

"One more thing," I stopped him as he went to leave. I wanted one more answer from him and that might've been my only chance to get it from him. "Why did you go after Andrew and why did you send Mairi to me of all people? Wouldn't a therapist have been better?"

"I can't tell you why I went after Andrew; I don't even fully understand it myself. As for Mairi...I don't think a therapist would've helped her at all. They wouldn't understand what she went through as well as someone who'd experienced it as well and who'd survived it. Plus, you'd had experience with the same guy and the same tricks and I knew you wouldn't turn away someone who needed you even if you tend to like to be alone with only the people you've known for a while and trust."

"Oh, so that's why… Hey! That's not true! I try to get along with people; it's just that they don't want to hang out with me!" I yelled at him as he slipped out the door. I chased after him. "Listen here, you jerk! Don't walk away from me!"

"I'm not walking away from you," he laughed back at me. "I'm running toward the safety of numbers like any sane person would."

"Jackass!"

"Seems like you two are getting along much better," I hears Sammy mumble and then curse as Sara hit her in the back of the head. "What is with people hitting me on the head today? I'm not a punching bag!"

"No, you're a cute punching bag," Isaac joked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

I stopped my chase to turn towards them. "Hey, you're not supposed to be that lovey-dovey just yet! Wait a couple dates before you start making out in public, will you?"

They just rolled their eyes at me while David laughed, coming from the opposite direction with Mairi.

"Good we're all here," Sara said taking charge. "Now we can get going so we can get ready for the trial."

* * *

><p>When we finally got to the court, there were over twenty other girls who were huddled together on one side of room in the seats with their families. As Isaac and Mairi's Dad went in first – we'd picked up Mairi, Kate, and their family up while we were on the way – followed by the rest of us with Dante and David taking up the rear. When we walked into the room, all the heads turned towards us – probably wondering who the hell we were as we walked to the front row on the plaintiff's side where Mairi, Sammy, and I were supposed to sit as witnesses.<p>

I could hear the muttering, even as Dante blocked me from the view of everything else. I heard a gasp from Sammy and turned to see Mom and Dad walking into the court room. I stood up in shock – they were still supposed to be on their vacation.

"Feng Hua, how dare you keep something as important as this from me," my Mother screeched; it was so loud that even Dad had to cover his ears or risk them bursting. "You are grounded, you hear me? Grounded!"

"Ying, calm down," Dad said putting his hands on her shoulders. "This can't be good for the little one."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Richard Maximillion," she screeched even louder, earning even more stares. "Your daughter kept this trial from me; a trial of which I have a right, as her mother, to be at! In fact, isn't there a law or something saying that a legal guardian has to be here?"

"Ying, darling, please?" he begged weakly as he noticed all the stares.

"Fine, but she's still grounded for life," Mom huffed.

"Love you too, Mom," I muttered before putting a smile on my face and going over to hug them both and ask how they were doing.

"Morning sickness is still the bitch I remembered from you," Mom grumbled. "Though, I think this time's worse than last; must be another girl."

All the mothers in hearing range grimaced in remembrance of their pregnancies.

"All stand for Judge Clarisse Rhode," One of the guards said as soon as everyone was seated in their seats. We all stood again as a woman in her late sixties with pitch black hair and startlingly blue eyes in judge robes walked into the room.

Andrew was brought in – they brought him in after the judge so that she could calm the crowd if needed – and the trial commenced.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was just over two thousand words - it would have been longer but some asshole kept interupting me during my relax time today after I finished the final * and wanted to do nothing but write cough*littleshitofabrotherwhoissad lytallerthanmeandiwanttokill *cough*... So yeah... <strong>

**Hope you all liked it and please ignore my foul mood - it will be solved after I read maybe thirty fanfictions before bed and change a few things in my crossover and a good nights sleep and booby tapping my brother. Please remember to review and thanks for reading!**

**Sero**


End file.
